Red Dawn
by RurouniK18
Summary: Kakashi invites everyone to a beach party, but that's only the begining...when Itachi appears and truth is unmasked, the past and future will join hands and bring forth a red dawn. Pairings: not telling! -Complete!-
1. The Beach Party

Authors Note: This is my first fic, I hope you all like it! I will try to update it as fast as possible. R+R Words in stars ** are peoples' inner selves. ^_-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Leave me alone  
  
Chapter 1: Beach Party  
  
"He's ALWAYS late!!!" Naruto groaned, as he and the rest of team 7 sat and waited for their faithfully late Sensei to arrive for training that day. Sasuke sat quietly, not bothering to speak to anyone, and Sakura took this time to stare at him.  
  
"This is stupid." Naruto continued to complain.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Naruto!" Sakura yelled, trying to focus harder on Sasuke  
  
"Hi!" Kakashi said, as he appeared in front of the three of them in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I had to go to the grocery store to buy more popcorn."  
  
"You lie!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed back at him.  
  
Kakashi shrugged and continued speaking.  
  
"Were not having class today."  
  
"WHA?!?!" The three members of team 7 said in unison.  
  
"Instead, I'm going to invite you and the other teams to a beach party!!! Be there at 1:00 sharp, ok?" Kakashi said.  
  
Naruto and Sakura stared at Kakashi blankly with their mouths open like he had just asked them if they wanted to go swim in a volcano. Sasuke grunted and paid no further attention to any of them.  
  
*This is just great. I have to spend a day at a beach party with these people.*  
  
"I'm not going" Sasuke said flatly.  
  
At hearing this, Sakura almost died. She was starting to really look forward to the beach party, since she realized that she would be able to see Sasuke in a swimsuit.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! You have to go!!!" She said, in a desperate sort of manner.  
  
"No." Sasuke flatly replied  
  
"Yes, you are going." Kakashi said.  
  
"Or I will tell all the girls in the teams where you live."  
  
Not wanting to be harassed by all the girls who seemed to worship him, Sasuke replied in a hurried voice. "I changed my mind, I'm going."  
  
Sakura smiled from ear to ear.  
  
*Yes!!! This is going to be great!!!*  
  
Sakura then began to think of cheesy factices with her and Sasuke running along the beach toghter.  
  
"Well, I'm off to go invite people!" Kakashi said, and disappeared in another puff of smoke.  
  
"This is going to be great! Come on, lets go get ready!" Sakura said, as she ran off enthusiastically to go get ready for the party.  
  
"I'm doomed, aren't I." Sasuke said flatly.  
  
"I'll help cook!!!" Naruto Exclaimed with enthusiasm, and ran off after Sakura.  
  
Meanwhile, Ino had gotten Kakashi's invitation, and had started to call up all the members of her Sasuke fan club, telling them that Kakashi was having a beach party that day, and that they should all come, and ask why later because there was no time to explain.  
  
"Sasuke may be on your stupid team Sakura," Ino said out loud to herself, "but he's not yours! I'll get him to love me!!! Just watch big forehead! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Ino then broke off into maniacal laughter as she proceeded to get ready for the party.  
  
Authors Note: So what do you think so far? I'll update it as soon as possible. Don't forget to R+R. ^^ I know this was short, the next one will be longer, I promise!!! 


	2. Of Books and Fan Clubs

Author Note: So how was chapter 1? I promise this chapter will be longer. ^^ R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto. I don't really own it.  
  
Chapter 2: Of Books and Fan clubs  
  
Kakashi, who by now had given almost everyone in the Leaf village a heart attack by appearing in front of them in a puff of smoke and asking them to come to his beach party, was now at the beach waiting for everyone to arrive. He had already set up everything, and had changed into his swimming suit. Now he was sitting in a beach chair reading his latest volume of "Make out Paradise".  
  
"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto, who was carrying a blue cooler full of instant ramen, (and who also had his swim suit on, everyone came with their swim suits on. ^_-) yelled at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi, not once turning his head, waved his hand to show Naruto that he had heard him, and kept reading.  
  
A few minutes later, Garaa, Iruka, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba (with Akamaru), Gai, Kurenai, Shikamaru and Temari had also arrived.  
  
Sakura, immediately looking and spotting Sasuke, went over to talk to him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go get something to eat?"  
  
"." was all that Sasuke said in reply, not turning his head to look at her.  
  
"Come on Sasuke, please?" she said, trying to get him to come.  
  
"No." He said, and walked away.  
  
Sakura frowned and walked back over to go eat alone. *Sigh. Why doesn't Sasuke like me? No, he does, he's just not showing it, I'm sure of it!* She then started to smile at her fantasies, and sat down to eat some of the potato salad that had been laid out. As she looked around the group of guest, she noticed one of her good friends.  
  
"Hinata! Hi, come over here!" Sakura waved over to her friend.  
  
Hinata turned to see Sakura, and waved back. She then started to walk over to the table Sakura was sitting at.  
  
"Sakura! There you are, I've been looking for you." She said as she sat down next to Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Hinata had become good friends, and often liked to talk about Sasuke and Naruto. The two friends began to talk, and soon forgot about everything else going on around them.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Meanwhile, Ino had already left to go to the party, and was sitting in an alleyway with the rest of the Sasuke-kun fan club members. (These people hide out in an alley to talk about a guy.creepy.)  
  
"Ok" Ino said "Sasuke-kun is going to be at Kakashi's crazy party, so we are going to act. Stick to our plan, member 8, do you have the rope?"  
  
"Got it!" a random girl spoke out of the crowd, and held up a rope for the rest of the members to see.  
  
"Good." Ino said. "Now lets just review the rules real quick. 1. You must not speak to Sasuke-kun without the presence of another member, that's why we have paired up. 2. You must refer to him as 'Sasuke-kun'. 3. Anyone who tries to steal Sasuke-kun for herself, or who Sasuke-kun likes is an enemy, no matter who she is. 4. Anyone who breaks any of the rules if forbidden to be in the club. 5. You must never interact with the enemies of the club. 6. No member may make a move on Sasuke-kun without permission from the club first. Got it everyone?"  
  
The members of the Sasuke crazed club nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Alright then." Ino said, finishing her speech. "Lets go." She and the other members then walked off to join the other guest at Kakashi's party.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Back at the party, Kakashi was still reading, "Make out Paradise". Kurenai saw him, and walked over.  
  
"Are you reading that sick book AGAIN Kakashi?!"  
  
Kakashi looked up at her, and then went back to reading.  
  
"Grrr" Kurenai growled, obviously ticked off. She then reached down, and yanked the precious book out of Kakashi's hands. "MY BOOK!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!" Kakashi howled in a mad rage.  
  
"To bad. This thing is disgusting, I'm throwing it away." Kurenai said, and started to walk away.  
  
Kakashi started to foam at the mouth, and had flames in his eyes.  
  
"MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS BOOK!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!"  
  
Shikamaru, who had been watching the drama turned to Temari and said, rather flatly,  
  
"Should I call the ambulance now, or later?"  
  
Temari replied in the same flat manner  
  
"Later. I want to see who wins first. Then we can call them when it gets life threatening."  
  
"Good idea, they have a room saved for when someone takes Kakashi's book."  
  
"Yup." Temari replied back, and poured herself some punch.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Sasuke watched Kakashi rabidly stare at his 'pride and joy' volume of "Make out Paradise"  
  
*This is so stupid. Why did I even come here in the first place, I hate parties.*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? I hope u all liked it! ^^ Don't worry; more will happen soon, just hang in there for now. R+R 


	3. Kakashi's Army

Author's Note: Yes, the other two chapters have been short. They will be longer now. ^^; I wish I were in Ino's club. . . *Snaps back to life* -Oh! I hope you like chp.3! R+R  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't.  
  
Chp.3: Kakashi's army  
  
Kakashi was fuming with rage, as he watched Kurenai walk off with his precious book.  
  
"KURENAI!!!" he shouted so that everyone at the party turned to stare at him, and then they saw the book in Kurenai's hands, and ignored the drama. Nothing new.  
  
"THIS IS WAR NOW!!! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY POOR DEFENSELESS BOOK?!"  
  
Kurenai rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Kakashi then ripped his head away from her to look at Shikamaru and Kiba.  
  
"Kiba, Shikamaru, come here NOW!" Kakashi yelled at the two students who were talking about how boring training was. Shikamaru sighed, and they both wordlessly and lazily walked over to Kakashi.  
  
"Kiba, Shikamaru," Kakashi said and nodded at each of them in turn.  
  
"You two must join me in the quest to save my book; you must join MY army!!! We must thwart her evil plans, and take back what is mine! EVIL MUST NOT BE ALOWED TO ENDURE!!!!"  
  
Kakashi then posed in a heroic like fashion with a gleam in his eye at the end of his speech.  
  
"No." Shikamaru said.  
  
"Nuh-uh" Kiba replied  
  
"B-B-But you HAVE to help me! This is injustice! And my poor book. . ." Kakashi trailed off at the thought of his pride and joy being held hostage. He looked like a sad puppy that had been told by its owner to let the family cat chew on his tail.  
  
"Um, No." Shikamaru repeated and walked off, with Kiba following him.  
  
"WAIT!" Kakashi yelled back at them, desperately "If you help me, I'll give you each 20 dollars!!!"  
  
That got their attention  
  
"So what's the plan?" Shikamaru smiled greedily  
  
"I'm in!" Kiba replied enthusiastically to Kakashi's offer.  
  
"Good." Kakashi said with a huge smile. "Here" he then tossed both Shikamaru and Kiba Elite ninja outfits. (Yes, he had them made for this and brought them along. Kakashi is always prepared!)  
  
"Put those on, and then we'll go."  
  
Kiba and Shikamaru went to change, and quickly came back.  
  
"Alright." Kakashi said, in a battle instructor type voice, "lets move out!!!"  
  
The three of them then headed out for Kurenai's house.  
  
"Kakashi" Kiba said, "You're leaving your own party, won't anybody notice?"  
  
"Nope." Kakashi replied. "People are used to this sort of thing by now."  
  
"Oh yea, that's right." Kiba said, and shrugged it off.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Ino walked onto the beach 'alone' and joined in the party. As she walked up to a table, she saw Kakashi, Kiba, and Shikamaru, in full ninja gear, heading off in the direction of Kurenai's house. She rolled her eyes, and then hid under the table, scanning the guest like a hawk. She quickly spotted her victim, Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was sitting in a chair, not speaking to anyone, not talking to anyone, and not doing anything. Just sitting a staring off into space with a bored look on his face. Ino mentally drooled all over the center of her universe. She then, after snapping out of he dazed state, took out a portable radio and whispered into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Sasuke-kun is by the shore, team one you know what to do." Ino said  
  
"Right, we're going." The club member with the other radio replied.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Naruto, who had been trying to decided what type of ramen he should make, (Decisions, decisions) looked up from his cooler to see Kakashi's grill.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, an idea popping into his head, "I'm going to cook B.B.Q. everyone, so save your appetites!" He then picked up his cooler, and walked over to grill.  
  
Garaa, who had heard Naruto, turned to see the fox boy trying to figure out how to grill his ramen.  
  
"Naruto you idiot! You can't GRILL ramen!!!"  
  
"You can't? Oh . . ." Naruto said, looking a little disappointed.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going to cook shish-ka-bob then!" He said, smiling widely. Garaa scoffed, and went back to death staring Neji. (Both Neji and Garaa have been death staring each other since they arrived!)  
  
Naruto quickly got all the ingredients for his shish-ka-bob, and began to cook it while humming. Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata were still talking.  
  
"I'm sure you can get Naruto to like you Hinata!" Sakura said with a smile. You just have to speak up more!"  
  
"I don't know Sakura, I don't think I'm going to tell him. Not yet anyways."  
  
"Suit yourself" Sakura replied back and turned to look at the whole party. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Iruka and Gai were talking, Naruto was cooking shish-ka-bob, with some difficulty, Shino and Temari were eating, Garaa and Neji were still death staring each other, Rock Lee looked as if he was deciding to go into the water or not (It was starting to get hot), Kiba, Shikamaru, Kurenai, and Kakashi seemed to be missing,  
  
*Oh well. Knowing Kakashi they've probably gone off to go do some strange and crazy thing. *  
  
She then turned to look at the last guest at the party, her beloved Sasuke.  
  
"WHA?!" Sakura screeched out, as she noticed two girls walking up to an oblivious Sasuke.  
  
"Hinata, who are those girls?"  
  
Hinata turned to look and replied  
  
"I have no idea, do you think they're from ninja school?"  
  
Sakura stared at the two, bearing holes into their skulls, making sure they didn't try to steal the heart of her beloved.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
The two members of the Sasuke fan club giggled as they walked over to Sasuke.  
  
"Hi Sasuke-kun!" One of the members spoke up.  
  
Sasuke turned his head to face them and said  
  
"Go away"  
  
He then started to turn to face to ocean again, but was suddenly yanked from his chair.  
  
"WHA-?!" Sasuke yelled out, but was quickly tied and gagged by two more fan girls. Ino, seeing her crazed plan in action, leaped out from under the table to go help her fellow members.  
  
Sakura, who had also witnessed this, suddenly got infuriated.  
  
*Inner Sakura: WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO SASUKE!?!? LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! WHA- INO-PIG?!?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!*  
  
Sakura then took off after Ino towards the captured Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura? Wait - where are you going?" Hinata yelled after Sakura, but she was already gone.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Meanwhile, Ino had reached a now furious and pissed Sasuke.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN! I'm here to save you from that big forehead Sakura!" Ino cooed.  
  
Sasuke, unable to speak, mumbled something like ' GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!' Sasuke had flames in his eyes, and gave Ino a death stare, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Sakura finally caught up to Ino and yelled at her rival  
  
"INO-PIG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE!!!"  
  
Ino turned and smiled evilly at Sakura.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't big forehead Sakura. Your too late, you can't have Sasuke, so just go away now ok?" Ino said in an evil and mocking tone.  
  
Now Sakura was fuming too. Ino, satisfied with the fact that she had really pissed Sakura off, yelled at the members of her club.  
  
"Ok! Lets go!" They four club members and Ino then ran off, laughing joyfully at their victory; with a very pissed off Sasuke being held by his shirt collar trailing behind them.  
  
"INO GET BACK HERE!!!" Sakura yelled after them, but they were already to far away.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kiba stood in an alleyway close to Kurenai's door.  
  
"Ok." Kakashi said in a serious voice. "We're going to sneak through the air vents into the enemy's stronghold."  
  
"You mean Kurenai's house?" Shikamaru suggested  
  
"NO! The enemy stronghold!" Kakashi yelled back. "Whatever." Shikamaru replied.  
  
"Then" Kakashi continued, "we will use our battle hound to seek out where the captive is."  
  
"Akamaru and your book." Kiba said  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!" Kakashi yelled out frustrated "The battle hound and the captive. Get it strait ok?"  
  
*sigh* "Alright, alright. 'The battle hound and captive.' Happy?" Kiba said  
  
"Good" Kakashi replied. "I will explain the rest once we have achieved that. Does everyone understand?"  
  
"Yes" Kiba and Shikamaru said in unison, in an obedient soldier type tone.  
  
"Alright then, lets go!" Kakashi said. The three of them then crawled into an air vent to their left and proceeded to crawl into Kurenai's house.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Author's Note: This one was longer . . . it's about time! Things are finally starting to happen. ^^ I hope you liked chp. 3! 


	4. Sakura vs The Fan Girls

Author's Note: Yes, as you all guessed, I am a Sasuke fan. ^_^ I know that when they captured Sasuke, they dragged him out by his shirt collar. This makes sense because Sasuke was in his normal clothes at the time; he hadn't bothered to get his swimsuit on because he thought he was going to leave as soon as he could; he just had to stay long enough so Kakashi wouldn't tell all the girls where his house was. I hope that clears things up. ^^; Please R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OK! I DON'T; GET IT?! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Chp 4. Sakura vs. the Fan Girls  
  
Sakura raced after Ino and the rest of her crazed club, but they were already far ahead of her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned around to see who had called her name. It was Hinata. Hinata was running over to where Sakura was standing. When she finally caught up, she stood next to Sakura and said  
  
"I saw the whole thing. Ino has so much nerve! Come on, I'll help you get Sasuke back from them, lets go!"  
  
"You right Hinata." Sakura said. "I knew Ino would do anything to have Sasuke, but I never thought she would KIDNAP him!" Sakura had a furious look on her face. Ino had gone too far this time.  
  
*Inner Sakura: INO-PIG! I'LL HUNT YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAN GIRLS DOWN AND SAVE SASUKE!!! HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP SASUKE! AND WHILE I'M AT A PARTY WITH HIM TO! It was my chance to hang out with him . . . AND YOU RUINED IT!!! *  
  
Sakura was fuming. Absolutely fuming.  
  
"Come on Hinata! We have to go save Sasuke from that PIG!" Sakura said in an angry voice.  
  
"Right!" Hinata replied, and the two friends raced off to go save Sasuke.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Meanwhile, Ino and the other four fan girls had run all the way to an old abandoned house on a hill. They then ran inside (still dragging poor Sasuke behind them) and into the basement. Once inside, they locked the door behind them and went to stand in the middle of the room. One of the girls walked over to the wall and turned on the lights. That's when Sasuke saw them. Fan girls. LOTS of fan girls, staring at him with a somewhat crazed look in their eyes.  
  
Sasuke then realized that he was tied and gagged, in an abandoned house far away from anything, inside a locked basement, and was in that locked basement with a whole bunch of his fan girls. Sasuke wanted to run far away. Far, far away.  
  
"Today's meeting will start now." Ino said, and the mob of Fan girls nodded. "As you can all see, the plan has worked! Sasuke-kun is now ours!" Ino gave a huge grin at saying this, and the whole mob cheered.  
  
"Now- Sasuke-kun! Get back here!!!"  
  
Sasuke was inching away from the circle like a worm (or caterpillar), but Ino yanked him up by his shirt collar and held onto him, so he couldn't even try to escape.  
  
"Member number 8, take out Sasuke-kun's gag." Ino ordered.  
  
Member number 8 obeyed, and as soon as Sasuke could talk, he barked out.  
  
"INO!!! UNTIE ME SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!!"  
  
"Oh, you know you don't mean that Sasuke-kun!" Ino said with a smile that made Sasuke want to vomit.  
  
"Gag him again." Ino said lazily, and Member number 8 did so.  
  
"WHY YOU-" but Sasuke was already gagged.  
  
"Now what?" one of the members said. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean member 15?" Ino said in a questioning tone.  
  
"What do we do now?" Member 15 continued, "We never discussed what we would do after we captured Sasuke-kun."  
  
There was a silence throughout the whole room.  
  
"You right . . ." Ino said "we didn't did we? . . . what are we going to do now?"  
  
There was another silence  
  
"Can I kiss him?" another member piped up.  
  
"Now, member 7," The vice president replied, "you have to get permission from the club before making a move on Sasuke-kun." "That's right." Ino joined in the conversation "Lets all discuss if member 7 should be allowed to kiss Sasuke-kun."  
  
The whole club huddled together and discussed this, some of the girls often looking back and giggling a Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke sweat dropped and had a look on his face like 'These people are crazy'.  
  
*Why did I ever go to Kakashi's stupid party; this is the thanks I get huh? Being captured by Fan girls. FAN GIRLS! I never want to see another FAN GIRL again! I hate parties, and fan girls, and enjoyment.*  
  
Sasuke groaned under his gag, hopeing that 'member 7' wouldn't be allowed to kiss him, and wondered what they were going to do to him.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
"WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Sakura howled  
  
She and Hinata had lost sight of Ino and her members, and had no idea where they had taken Sasuke.  
  
"I'm sure they're around here somewhere, they have to be in the town . . ." Hinata replied, trying to calm down her frantic friend.  
  
"I won't let them have Sasuke!!!" Sakura continued to yell, "They CAN'T have him!!! They can't because I want him!!!"  
  
Hinata sweat dropped.  
  
"Sakura, lets go look over there . . ."  
  
"Right" Sakura said, and they went to look in another part of the village.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the party, Naruto's shish-ka-bob was done.  
  
"Anyone want shish-ka-bob?" he yelled out.  
  
Iruka and a few other people came over to get some to eat. Neji and Garaa didn't flinch. They were still death staring each other . . .  
  
After all the shish-ka-bob was gone, Naruto went back to get his cooler. Once he got it, he looked inside to make sure no one had tried to steal his ramen. While looking at all of the ramen, Naruto started to smile broadly, as an idea popped into his head.  
  
"I'm going to open up my own ramen shop right here on the beach!" He exclaimed. Everyone at the party turned to stare at him.  
  
"Iruka, I want you to help me." Naruto ranted on.  
  
"O . . . k . . ." Iruka replied.  
  
"Good! I'm glad you're going to help me!!!" Naruto yelled out with joy.  
  
"We can put it right here." Naruto walked over to a spot on the right side of the beach. There was an old restaurant there.  
  
"Come on, let's go fix it up!!!" Naruto was grinning ear to ear. Iruka walked over and the two of them started to repair the old restaurant at an amazing rate.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Before long, the restaurant was completely repaired, and had been turned into a Ramen shop. Naruto then pulled out an apron and a chef's hat and put them on. (He had brought them because he wanted to cook at Kakashi's party) He then handed his spare apron to Iruka. (Yes, it fit because it was oversized. That's why Naruto never wore that one.)  
  
"Lets go!!!" Naruto said, and raced over to his new shop. Iruka shrugged, and followed his former student.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Inside one of Kurenai's air vents, Kakashi, Kiba, and Shikamaru had finally made it into 'the enemy stronghold'.  
  
"Ok." Kakashi's said. "It's time to release the battle hound. Kiba, free the beast."  
  
Kiba sighed and let go of Akamaru. The dog then raced off down one of the passages in the vent.  
  
"The battle hound has the scent!!!!" Kakashi exclaimed with joy. "After him!!!"  
  
The three of them followed Akamaru down through the vents. Meanwhile, inside Kurenai's living room, it was getting hot.  
  
"Geez, I need to turn on the air!" Kurenai said to herself. She then walked over to turn on the air conditioning. Cold air blew through the air vents, into the house.  
  
Inside the air vents, Kakashi and co. were being blown back.  
  
"So. . . cold . . ." Shikamaru stuttered out.  
  
"Forget about it!!!" Kakashi yelled back. "We have to save my book!!! This is part of her evil plot!!! Fight the winds of death!!! DEFEAT THEIR EVIL STRENGTH!!!!"  
  
Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other.  
  
*This is going to be one hard earned twenty bucks*  
  
Shikamaru though to himself.  
  
Author's Note: I know, Kakashi wasn't in this one much, but he and Naruto will be in the next one much more! R+R 


	5. The War of the Book rages on

Author's Note: . . . I have nothing to say . . . Uh, hi? I hope you all like the story so far. ^__^; Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews make an author feel good! ^__^ If you want to suggest pairing's, go ahead! No Yaoi or Yuri though, I'm not gonna do that. Just because you suggest doesn't mean I'll be able to do that. R+R  
  
Chp. 5: The War of the Book rages on  
  
At Kakashi's beach party, Gaara and Neji were STILL death staring each other. All of a sudden, Kabuto walked up and joined the party. He walked over to Gaara and Neji and looked from Gaara to Neji, and then at both of them.  
  
"What the heck are you two doing?" He said confused.  
  
Both Gaara and Neji turned to stare at him with an annoyed look on their faces.  
  
"Go away." Gaara said flatly. "Don't you work for Orochimaru anyways? Why are you here?"  
  
"I quit. He didn't pay me enough. So I joined the Konoha village." Kabuto replied cheerfully.  
  
Gaara and Neji stared at him like he was crazy. Then Kabuto looked down at them, and the three of them stared at each other for a while.  
  
" . . . So . . ." Kabuto said, trying to break the silence.  
  
"I saw Ino and four other girls dragging Sasuke off to an abandoned house. They must be his fan girls. They must've snapped. It was bound to happen . . ." Kabuto trailed off.  
  
"So, you want to go sabotage their little hang-out? I'm bored. How about you two?"  
  
Gaara and Neji were still staring at him.  
  
"Fine." Gaara said. "It'll be funny to see them scream."  
  
"Why not." Neji replied. "There's nothing better to do."  
  
"Alright then." Kabuto said. "Lets go break into their little hide-out then."  
  
The three of them then walked off, Kabuto in front, to go sabotage the Sasuke-kun fan club, because they had nothing better to do.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kiba were still fighting the 'winds of death' back in Kurenai's house. Akamaru tried desperately to walk forward, when a lose screw in the vent gave way, and he fell through the opening into Kurenai's living room.  
  
"What the?" Kurenai said in a surprised voice, as the dog came plummeting onto her lap. The house creaked, and she looked up just in time to see Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi come plummeting onto the floor in front of her.  
  
For a moment the four of them just stared at each other. Then Kurenai spoke up.  
  
"Kakashi . . ." Kurenai said in a very pissed voice, trying to contain her anger.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!"  
  
"It's the enemy caption!!!" Kakashi yelled out. "We must act now!!!"  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Inside then abandoned house's basement, Ino and the fan girls were still discussing if member 7 should be able to kiss Sasuke.  
  
*This is horrible*  
  
Sasuke thought and groaned. Ino had let go of his collar so that she could discuss the matter of kissing Sasuke, but that didn't help much. He was still, after all, gagged and tied in an old basement.  
  
*These people are crazy, who knew I had a fan club? What the heck am I going to do?*  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
"Ok, so where HAVEN'T we looked yet?!" Sakura yelled out, horribly frustrated at not being able to find the fan girls and their victim.  
  
"We've looked just about everywhere in the town." Hinata said in a quiet voice, trying not to enrage Sakura anymore than she already was.  
  
"If that pig lays a hand on Sasuke, I'll kill her!!!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
"You really like Sasuke don't you?" Hinata said  
  
"DUH! Of COURSE I really like him!!! We promised that we would help each other get the people we love to love us back; aka Naruto and Sasuke. We can't let those fiends get a hold of either of them!"  
  
"Um . . . lets keep looking for them." Hinata attempted to clam Sakura down.  
  
"How about over there?" Hinata pointed to an old house on a hill.  
  
"Sure, why not." Sakura shrugged, and the two friends walked off in the direction of the old house.  
  
Author's Note: Ya, that was really short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I won't be able to update for a little while, so hang in there. Rurouni K. signing off! ^_- 


	6. The End of the War, and the start of cha...

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update! School has started, and I'm real busy, but I'll try to update every week at the least. *Runs around in circles* What should I do?! This fic is in chaos, and I don't know if I should do pairings or not!  
  
Sasuke: *stares* Rurouni, get a grip.  
  
Rurouni: AHHHHH!!!! I can't write!!! What do I do?!  
  
Sasuke: *sigh* You make me read your fic, and now you do this. Plus, fan girls capture me?! *Deep sigh* Anyone who reads this, if there is anyone, review and tell Rurouni here what you want to happen in the fic. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read the fic. Rurouni really appreciates it.  
  
Rurouni: This fic is disordered!! I have to take control of it!!! *Takes out machine gun* OK people! I'm writing the fic now!!!  
  
*Everyone at the beach party's eyes grow wide* RUN AWAY!!!  
  
So anyways, R+R, and thanks to all you devoted readers out there!!!  
  
Sasuke: Do you even have ONE devoted reader?  
  
Rurouni: . . . I don't know . . . well, enjoy the fic! ^____^;  
  
Chapter 6: The end of the war, and the start of chaos  
  
Deep in the bowels of the abandoned house's basement, the fan club had finally decided over the matter of member 7 being allowed to kiss Sasuke.  
  
"The club has made a decision!" Ino barked out to the other members  
  
"Member 7, you have permission of the club to kiss Sasuke-kun"  
  
"GACK-" Sasuke choked from under his gag. He turned around slowly, VERY slowly to see a very happy member 7 bouncing off the walls with joy. He started to sweat cold beads at the though of one of these made women kissing him.  
  
Member 7 bounded up to Sasuke and grinned evilly and happily.  
  
Another member (member 11) or the fan club walked up behind him, and removed his gag. Sasuke tried to get away, but member 11 restrained him, and yanked his head forward, so that member 7 could kiss him.  
  
"Oh shi-" Sasuke started to say, but before he could finish his sentence, member 7 kissed him right on the lips. When she finally pulled away, Sasuke attempted to knock member 11 off him, while howling out words of rage.  
  
"SICK!!! What have you done to me?!?!"  
  
At that very moment, the door to the basement comes crashing down with a loud 'BANG'. Everyone in the room turns to see what's going on, and see a VERY pissed Sakura standing in the doorway, with Hinata standing behind her, trying to see over Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"YOU . . ." Sakura stared at Ino with flames in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura! Hinata! SAVE ME!!!" Sasuke barked out at the two girls.  
  
"Hinata, get Sasuke out of here. I'm going to hold the fan girl's off as long as I can!" Sakura ordered her friend  
  
"Ok" Hinata replied, and then tried to run over to Sasuke, but a fan girl blocked the way.  
  
"Sasuke-kun is ours you freaks!" The fan girl yelled. Sasuke sweat dropped at this.  
  
*I feel like an item*  
  
"Leave him alone!" the fan girl finished.  
  
But before Hinata could try to push the fan girl out of the way, the ROOF came crashing down.  
  
"WHAT NOW?!" Ino howled with rage, her plan spoiled.  
  
When the dust cleared, Kabuto, Neji, and Gaara  
  
(C.D. says "WHOO Gaara!!! You rock!!! Kakashi will get his book back too, WON'T HE RUROUNI?! Kakashi! You and Gaara are the best!!!" *shoves C.D. out of the way* RurouniK yells "Kabuto all the way! Go save Sasuke from those crazy fan girls!!! M.D. says *In a corner* "I like Kiba . . . and Neji!!!)  
  
((Yes, we are the Otakus four. *One of us doesn't like anyone from Naruto. ^_^; * Shout out to C.D. and M.D.!!! You know who you are! Sasuke: Oh brother, the fan girl and her friends.  
  
Kabuto: *Eating a cheeseburger* Mmmm, this is good! I should try foreign food more often . . .  
  
Sasuke: Ok, enough with the author's note already! Some people might actually want to read this thing!  
  
RurouniK: NOOO!!! I wanna talk!!! *gets knocked out by Sasuke who hit her on the head*  
  
Kabuto: That . . . would hurt.))  
  
were standing in the middle of the room. Everyone in the entire room turned to stare at them. Gaara and Neji death stared all the fan girls, and Kabuto smiled and waved.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the entire fan club screamed, except Ino, and ran off.  
  
"They ran away like the freaks they are." Gaara said in a bored tone, and then headed for the door.  
  
"Well, we've done that. Now what? Neji? Gaara?" Kabuto said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Let's . . . go back to the beach party now . . .ok?" Hinata suggested.  
  
"Fine." Ino said in a pissed off voice.  
  
Everyone accept Sakura and Sasuke (He was still tied up! ^^;) headed for the beach party. Once they were gone, Sakura raced over to Sasuke, untied him, a glomped him.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN, I WAS SOOOOO WORIED ABOUT YOUUUUU!!!!" She yelled with joy and triumph. Sasuke, meanwhile, was trying to breath.  
  
"Yea . . .I'm fine . . . it's OK Sakura! . . . YOU CAN LET GO NOW!!! . . . AIR!!!"  
  
Sasuke gasped for breath, and finally, reluctantly, Sakura let go.  
  
*Inner Sakura: *jumping for joy* HELL YEA!!! I HUGGED SASUKE, AND YOU DIDN'T INO!!!*  
  
"Are you alright Sasuke?" Sakura asked, coming to her senses.  
  
"Fine . . . let's go back now ok?" Sasuke replied and got up. The two of them then joined up with the rest of the group and started to head back . . .  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Back with Naruto and Iruka, (Yes, I finally wrote about them! ^^;;) The ramen shop wasn't doing so good. Rock lee had stopped by earlier and had some chicken ramen, but so far he was the only customer.  
  
"This stinks. Doesn't anyone ever come to the beach anymore?" Naruto yelled out to no one in particular.  
  
He was sitting down on a chair in his shop, when suddenly he noticed a huge shadow over the shop. When he looked up he saw a HUGE wave!  
  
"Iruka sensei . . . " Naruto trailed off. Iruka turned around just in time to have the wave hit his face. The monstrous wave destroyed the little shop and left it to nothing more but driftwood.  
  
" MY SHOP!!! MY RAMEN!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto yelled out with rage.  
  
"YES! I can teach students again!!!" Iruka smiled with joy.  
  
"Come on Naruto, let's go back to the party. I'll buy you some ramen later." Iruka said with a smile.  
  
"If you say so!" Naruto jumped up, forgetting the broken shop.  
  
"YES!!! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!!!!!!" he yelled all the way back to the party, followed by a tried Iruka.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
"NOW IS THE TIME TO ACT MEN!!!" Kakashi yelled out  
  
"THE CAPTIVE IS HERE!!! WE MUST SAVE HER!!!!"  
  
"I'm not getting paid enough for this." Shikamaru said with a sigh.  
  
Kakashi pounced on Kurenai with a mad rage.  
  
"Kakashi get a grip! It's just a book!!!" Kurenai yelled, as she vainly tried to throw Kakashi off her.  
  
"BUT IT'S MY BOOK!!!!" Kakashi screamed back. With his lightening fast speed, Kakashi snatched up the book, and ran over to Kiba and Shikamaru.  
  
"Well done men, we WON!!!" He smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Here is your reward for your brave deeds!" Kakashi then handed both the boys their twenty bucks, and the two ninja shoved the money into their pockets.  
  
"Back to the party!" Kakashi said, and struck a heroic like pose. He then jumped out the window, and was followed by Shikamaru and Kiba (with Akamaru on his head. ^_-) back to the party.  
  
"Men." Kurenai sighed, and plopped onto her floor.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
By the time Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kiba got back to the party, everyone else was already there. With the exception of Kurenai, Gai, and Iruka. (Iruka and Gai got tired and went home. They don't have as much energy as Kakashi does! ^_-)  
  
"Listen up everyone!!!" Kakashi yelled out to the group, after he jumped up onto one of the tables.  
  
"This party is good and all, but it's not the REAL party!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Kakashi; what the heck was he talking about?!  
  
"I just threw this so that I could get everyone here! My REAL party is . . . I'm taking you all to the island of the waves for two weeks!!! (Also known as the country of the waves. ^_-) So go pack now, and meet me at 10:00am tomorrow by my house. Then were all going to take the plane over!!!"  
  
Everyone one, (Well ALMOST everyone, with the exception of Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke) cheered.  
  
"YES!!! This is going to be great don't you think guys?! Kakashi really IS a cool sensei!!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
*Inner Sakura: HELL YEA!!! Two weeks on an island with Sasuke-kun?! It's supposed to be a paradise there too! I've only been once, but that was on a mission, and I couldn't sight see! THIS ROCKS!!!*  
  
"Do they have ramen there?! This is gonna be great!" Naruto was jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"I'm doomed . . ." Sasuke said gloomily and hung his head.  
  
Author's Note: *wakes up* So what do ya think? An island?! What shall happen to our hero's now?! (P.S. The person who asked for me to put Jiraiya into the fic, don't worry, I've already thought up a small part for him . . . BWAHAHAHA!!!!!)  
  
Sasuke: YOU MADE THAT FAN GIRL KISS ME?!?! YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
RurouniK: It was due to popular demand.  
  
Sasuke: SHE KISSED ME!!! I'VE BEEN TAINTED!!! ACK!!! AND NOW I'M GOING TO AN ISLAND?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
RurouniK: R+R! An author loves her (or his for all those dude writers ^_^) reviews!!!  
  
Kabuto: Island?! COOL! *Takes a bite out of his cheeseburger*  
  
Sasuke: Ugh . . .*faints*  
  
RurouniK: *pokes Sasuke* He's ok folks! Fan fic stress can get ta ya! ^_- Don't worry all, chapter 7 will be up MUCH sooner than it took my to write 6. School starting back up again and all. This is RurouniK, over and out!!!  
  
(P.S.S For anyone who likes Sasuke and or Kabuto, shout out to all you peeps! I'll try to tone down my obsession with my two favorite bishonen in the show next chapter. But I'm not getting rid of their commentary! BWAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
Kabuto: Rurouni, you write too much. 


	7. Visions of Paradise

Author's Note: Welcome the chapter 7! I hope everyone liked the island idea! I've got this thing under control now, and I'm gonna keep it that way!  
  
Sasuke: Great, what kind of mad thing do you plan to happen to me now?  
  
You'll just have to read and find out!  
  
Sasuke: Ug . . .  
  
Kabuto: I wanna see what happens to me! *Starts to read*  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and as always, R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own it?  
  
Chapter 7: Visions of Paradise  
  
It had been 3 hours since Kakashi told everyone they were going to the island of the waves. Everyone had already left, and the party had been cleaned up. Sakura sat in her room packing, and thinking about what she would do once she got there.  
  
*This will be so fun! Sensei Kakashi rocks!*  
  
She thought to herself joyfully  
  
*Maybe I can even hang out with Sasuke! I will beat down Ino! That repulsive pig!*  
  
She smiled, and by then was finished packing.  
  
"Sakura dear, time for dinner!"  
  
Sakura could hear her mother calling her from downstairs.  
  
"Coming mom!"  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Naruto threw his clothes and items into the bag un-orderly, and then tried to smash shut the suitcase. After much hassle, he finally managed to mash it shut.  
  
"Few." He said, "This is going to be great! I can't wait to sit down and eat ramen! Ramen! Ramen! RAMEN! Hinata was staring at me at the party, but she kept turning away from me when I tried to ask her why . . . maybe she'll eat ramen with me! "  
  
He smiled at the thought of being able to talk to someone while eating his favorite dish, and the fell back onto his bed and went to sleep.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Sasuke was already finished packing, as he barely had packed anything to begin with.  
  
*This is so stupid. I can't believe Kakashi is making me go on this trip. Sakura and Naruto looked happy about going. How stupid. Sakura . . . She saved me from those crazy fan girls. She's been nicer lately . . . No. She's just as pathetic as the rest of them. What am I thinking?*  
  
Why had he been thinking about Sakura so much lately? She was just another stupid fan girl. Wasn't she?  
  
He shook his head to clear his mind. He then laid down on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Late at night, 12:00 to be exact, Kakashi jumped from the tops of buildings onto the roof of the Hokage's office.  
  
"Here goes nothing . . ."  
  
Kakashi said to himself with a smile. He jumped inside one of the windows and silently walked over to the Hokage's desk. He opened the top drawer, and took out the Hokage's wallet. He opened it up, and removed the credit card.  
  
"Ooooh . . . Platinum! Hehehe."  
  
He then shoved the card inside his pocket, and placed the wallet back in the drawer. After everything was back to where it should be, (Except for the credit card) Kakashi jumped back out of the window and headed for home.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
"Alright!" Kakashi exclaimed the next day to an excited crowd. (Well, most of them were excited)  
  
Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ten-ten, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Kabuto (who was now helping Kakashi keep everyone in line, even though he wasn't originally invited. ^^) listened to what Kakashi had to say.  
  
"We're going to take a cab from here to the airport. I already called three, and they should be here soon."  
  
As if on cue, three cabs drove up, and waited for everyone to get in. Each person filed into a cab.  
  
Cab one-  
  
Rock Lee  
  
Shikamaru  
  
Ten-ten  
  
Neji  
  
Kiba  
  
Cab two-  
  
Gaara  
  
Naruto  
  
Hinata  
  
Temari  
  
Cab three-  
  
Sasuke  
  
Sakura  
  
Ino  
  
Kakashi  
  
Kabuto  
  
*Great, I'm with Ino* Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Everyone filed into his or her assigned cab. In the third cab, an old man with tattoos' greeted the five ninja on him.  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!* Both Ino and Sakura mentally seemed. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, and Naruto was bouncing off the walls. Kakashi and Kabuto talked about what everyone was going to do on the island.  
  
"Alright you wiper snappers!" The old man bawled. " Stay quite, and I'm gonna tell you how I sailed in a wooden ship from here to the island of the waves."  
  
*Oh great. * Sakura mentally groaned. *I'm sure it will be better at the airport . . . I hope. *  
  
"There was a HUGE storm, and we had ta fight fer our lives, but we got there, me and the crew!" The man continued with his story.  
  
(The cab dude is real. On my last vacation he was my cab driver, and he really told a story about himself sailing in a wooden boat. But the locations were different of course. ^^; Oh the people you'll meet . . .)  
  
Kakashi listened with interest and a smile on his face. Sasuke stared out the window thinking. He looked pretty bored. Naruto was still bouncing up and down in his seat with glee; he was obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! When we get there, lets share a hotel room!" Ino chirped.  
  
"No." Sasuke replied, not even turning to look. Ino continued to vainly flirt with Sasuke for the rest of the ride, and Sakura just wanted it to end.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
"Here we are! The airport!" Kakashi said with an I'm-so-optimistic-nothing- can-put-me-in-a-bad-mood attitude as he stepped out of the cab.  
  
Everyone else got out, and dragged their luggage out of the trunks. Temari and Ino had an especially hard time, as they both had two suitcases apiece. They all then followed Kakashi and Kabuto into the building. Once inside, Kakashi handed a man the tickets, and they got their baggage checked. It was a short wait for the plane to board, and they quickly got up to the line to get in. Everyone walked in, with Kabuto last in line. Before the Jounin spy could enter the walkway, a woman stepped in front of him, blocking his path.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kabuto asked surprised.  
  
"Yes." The woman answered huffily "You sir, are a sound ninja. And because of this, I am not going to let you on this flight."  
  
"What?! I'm not really a sound ninja, I grew up in the Leaf Village, and it doesn't matter if I was captured from the enemy. I'm not working for Orochimaru anymore, so let me through!" Kabuto said, a little ticked. (He is always optimistic. ^^ Kabuto: *smile*)  
  
"No! Go away, or I will call security!" The woman barked back at him.  
  
"I'll meet up with you later guys!" Kabuto yelled at Kakashi and the others.  
  
"But Kabuto-kun, how will you get on the plane if they won't let you on?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Don't worry!" Kabuto smiled and walked off, the woman giving him a that's- right-keep-walking look until he was out of sight.  
  
"He'll be fine." Kakashi said, and everyone (accept poor, poor, Kabuto) walked onto the plane and took their seats. The plane had two seats next to a window on either side, and a row of three seats in the middle. Gaara and Ten-ten sat together (Gaara sat at the edge of his seat, away from Ten- ten.) and Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari sat in the middle (Ino was pissed she couldn't sit next to Sasuke. ^^). Naruto sat down by one of the window seats, and Hinata timidly walked over to him.  
  
"Naruto-kun . . . um . . . do you mind, if I . . . you know . . . sit here?" She blushed a bit, but Naruto didn't notice.  
  
"Sure Hinata! You can sit next to me if you want!" Naruto smiled happily in his normal cheerful, hyperactive, disposition.  
  
"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled overjoyed, and sat down next to her crush.  
  
Sasuke walked over to the window seat on the next row down and sat down. Before anyone could blink, Sakura dove for the seat next to him and sat down, leaving Kakashi, Rock Lee, and Neji to sit behind Ino and the others.  
  
"This is going to be great, huh Sasuke?!" Sakura said with a huge smile on her face, happy to be next to her favorite person.  
  
"Ya . . . it'll be . . . fun." Sasuke said awkwardly.  
  
*HELL YA!!!* Inner Sakura jumped up and down with joy. This trip was going to be great.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Back in the airport, Kabuto casually walked up to a random (large) suitcase and tore it open, throwing out the contents. He then hopped inside it and zipped it back up. (Desperate times, call for desperate measures!) In a moment, he could feel himself moving as the suitcase was loaded onto a carrier that took it to the plane cargo hold. All the luggage was then lifted up, and tossed into the plane. Once all the luggage was inside, and the door was closed, Kabuto tore open the top and breathed in deep.  
  
"They need to put 'fragile' on the suitcases these days!" He said to himself, and then sat down on someone else's luggage and waited for the plane to take off. It was going to be a long trip.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
"We are ready for take-off," The caption blared out to the passengers over the load speaker.  
  
"Please remain seated while the fastened seatbelt sign is on."  
  
They could then could feel the plane tip, as it started to move, and rise up into the air.  
  
***In the cargo hold***  
  
The luggage feel back as the plane began to rise, and Kabuto feel back against the wall of the plane.  
  
"Ow . . ."  
  
***In the passengers seating***  
  
The plane descended fully, and then leveled out flat again. Kakashi pulled out his latest edition of "Make out Paradise" and began to read.  
  
Everyone was on their way to the island of the Waves.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
R.C.: (The fourth member of the Otaku four! ^^) YES!!! Itachi is mine! I loooove him!!!!  
  
Rurouni: He hurt Sasuke . . . POOR BABY!!!! *glomps Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke: Let go of me! Why does every girl have to love me?!  
  
Kabuto: I ride in the cargo; cool! ^^  
  
Rurouni: All right everyone! The pairings are ON! I've already decided on who has who, so you'll all just have to wait and see who they are!!!  
  
Sasuke: YOUR DOING PAIRINGS?!?! Who have you paired me with?! Why are you doing this to me?!?!?  
  
Rurouni: Your fate is sealed! As are some other peoples! ^_- But I still (and always will) love you!!! ^______^  
  
Kabuto: Don't forget to review everyone! See you all in the next chapter!!! 


	8. One Long Flight

Author's Ranting: Konnichiwa Minna! (For all the non-crazed people out there, that's hello everyone. ^_^) LOOK! I finally got chapter 8 up! WHOO!  
  
Sasuke: Whatever.  
  
Kabuto: Yay! ^_^  
  
Rurouni: Before I moved, the otaku four threw me a party. You guys ROCK!  
  
Sasuke: You're all crazy! My face was on a CAKE! A CAKE I TELL YOU!  
  
Rurouni: And what a wonderful cake that was . . . ^_^ (Yes, Sasuke's face was really on the cake. Edible paper is the best! ^_^;) Ok, you're all probably sick of waiting, so without further ranting, here is chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8: One Long Flight  
  
*This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!* Sakura thought gleefully.  
  
*Kakashi-sensei is the best! Who would've thought that he would take us on a trip to the Island of the Waves?! And now I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun for a five hour flight, HELL YA!*  
  
Sakura then turned to look at Sasuke, whose full attention was directed to staring out the window determined not to be noticed by anyone.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Hm?" Sasuke replied, turning his head just enough so that he could see the pink haired girl out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I was wondering, what do you plan on doing once we get there? It was really nice of Kakashi-sensei to take us."  
  
"I plan on staying in the hotel room until Kakashi comes to his senses and lets us go home."  
  
"Well," Sakura said getting an idea, "If you don't plan on doing anything, maybe we can hang out together a bit? What do you think?" Sakura looked at the raven-haired boy with hopeful eyes.  
  
Sasuke blushed faintly, but Sakura didn't catch it.  
  
*Stupid girl! She's just another fan girl, why do I care?*  
  
"*Humph* I guess so, but don't get your hopes up." Was all that he said.  
  
Sakura smiled radiantly and gleefully responded "I'll hold you to that!" and then took his hand in hers. Sasuke's face turned a slightly darker shade of red, and he turned away to look at the window again so that she wouldn't notice.  
  
*Damn girl; I should get my hand out of he paws right now!*  
  
But he didn't pull his hand away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Back in the cargo, Kabuto tried to stand up again.-  
  
"Ug . . ." The former spy moaned, "That wasn't so bad!" Kabuto then smiled, since he was always optimistic. (Evil plane, you shall pay dearly for hurting poor Kabuto-san! BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Sasuke: You scare me.)  
  
He then managed to pull himself up, off the ground and sat back down on a random piece of luggage to wait out the rest of the flight.  
  
*Rustle*  
  
"Huh?" Kabuto stood up and went to go examine the luggage that had moved. All of a sudden, Shino popped out of it and stared up at him.  
  
"Shino?!" Kabuto exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I missed the cab, so I had to sneak on." He replied. "I guess we just wait now."  
  
"Ya . . . " Kabuto said, still quite surprised. "I'm sure we don't have to much longer!" Then both of them sat back down and waited. (R.C. Whoo! Shino! You and Itachi rock!  
  
Sasuke: I hate Itachi  
  
Rurouni: Now, now, learn to live with your brothers' habits.  
  
Sasuke: *hmf* fine . . . )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When is Lunch going to be served?!" Ino howled out to the world. "It's already been an hour since we've been on this stupid plane, and I'm hungry!"  
  
"Clam down Ino." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. "I'm sure they'll have to serve it to us sometime."  
  
"Grrr! But I'm hungry NOW!" Ino barked back.  
  
"It's not like they have anything good anyways, it's probably going to be a dinner of peanuts." Shikamaru replied. Ino laughed and remarked,  
  
"Ya, rice stuffed peanuts. With peanut butter on the side."  
  
The two of them laughed at their joke, and then were interrupted by a woman booming over the loud speaker.  
  
"Thank you everyone for flying our airlines, we will now be serving your lunch. Today we are having spicy tuna rolls with rice balls and miso soup. Our carts will be coming around to serve you your food. Thank you."  
  
"It's about time!" Ino said.  
  
"I guess it's not peanuts after all." Shikamaru replied.  
  
"Heh! I guess not!" Ino smiled.  
  
It didn't take long for all the food to be passed out. In no time at all, Ino and the others were already just about finished with their meals.  
  
"So," Temari said, talking between mouth-fulls, "I wonder where we're staying."  
  
"I hope Kakashi got us a good hotel. One with a pool and good service." Ino added.  
  
"And by the beach." Temari continued.  
  
"With big rooms." Ino fantasized  
  
"And no crazy girls." Shikamaru piped in.  
  
"SHIKAMARU!" Temari and Ino howled at him.  
  
"Just joking," Shikamaru said timidly, so as not to get Ino and Temari any more enraged than they already were. "Besides, what would this trip be without you?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Temari.  
  
"You got it." Ino said with a laugh.  
  
Her attention then turned to Sasuke and Sakura; holding hands.  
  
*WHA-?!* Ino howled to herself.  
  
*Stupid big forehead Sakura, Sasuke-kun is MINE! Go away!*  
  
Shikamaru noticed Ino glaring at the two, and said "Oh calm down Ino, I swear, I'll never understand girls."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ino yelled, breaking out of her trance.  
  
"But life wouldn't be as interesting without them!" Shikamaru said laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, and turned to face Naruto after finishing her last bite of dinner.  
  
"Ya Hinata?" Naruto said and smiled widely at the shy girl.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata started again, "Thank you."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto looked up both surprised and confused, "What are you thanking me for Hinata-chan?"  
  
"For letting me sit next to you." Hinata replied nervously and blushed a bit.  
  
"You shouldn't thank me for that Hinata-chan! I thank you for sitting with me." Naruto smiled even wider and finished eating himself. Hinata's whole face turned beet red, and she stared down at the floor so Naruto wouldn't be able to see her.  
  
*Thank you again, Naruto-kun . . . *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you EVER stop reading that book?!" Neji yelled at Kakashi who was in a trance reading his one and only favorite book.  
  
"No . . . " Kakashi replied in a far off voice.  
  
"But it's been four and a half hours!" Neji yelled back.  
  
"Four and a half hours, or four and a half years, it obviously doesn't matter to Kakashi." Rock Lee commented to try to clam Neji down.  
  
"*Sigh*" Neji slumped back into his chair; he only had to listen to the sensei's giggling for one more half hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gaara?" Ten-ten asked  
  
"What do you want?" Gaara rudely replied.  
  
"Geez, clam down ok? I was just wondering if you wanted a mint, ok? Peace." Ten-ten said.  
  
"No." Gaara refused Ten-ten's offer, and before either of them could say anything else, the loud speaker boomed, "We have arrived at our destination. Please take your carry-on luggage and exit the plane." Then everyone got up, and got off the plane as they were directed to do. They had finally reached the Island of the Waves.  
  
Rurouni: I promise you will never have to wait this long again! I swear! This chapter didn't have much going on, but what can you do in a plane? The next chapter will be better . . . ^___^  
  
Sasuke: Like anyone cares.  
  
Otaku Four: Sure they do Sasucake!  
  
Sasuke: STOP CALLING ME THAT!  
  
Kabuto: See you all in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! ^____^ 


	9. Hotel Chaos

Rurouni: There is a huge fire where I live, and I was evacuated from my house. That's why this chapter was finished so late, I'M SORRY!!!!  
  
Sasuke: Plus you're lazy.  
  
Rurouni: ^^; Ok, the next chapter won't be this late; I promise. Expect to see it REALLY soon!  
  
Kabuto: Well, on to the fic. As always, R+R!  
  
Chapter 9: Hotel Chaos  
  
"Finally!" Ino yelled as everyone walked up to the luggage port. "It's about time we got here!"  
  
The luggage started to spill out of the machine, and move in a circle on the conveyer belt. Soon everyone had their luggage, and they were ready to go to the hotel.  
  
"Alright, lets go!" Temari said, and started to walk off.  
  
"Hold on" Kakashi said, and held her by the collar of her shirt. "We're still waiting for two more bags."  
  
"No we're not!" Ino said impatiently "Everyone has their luggage, lets go already!"  
  
Suddenly they heard a group of people scream, and they all whipped around to see what was going on. Kabuto and Shino walked over and stood in front of the group.  
  
"Hi!" Kabuto said in his usual cheerful voice. " Shino got stuck in the cargo too. He missed the cab."  
  
"I knew someone was missing. Sorry Shino." Kakashi said.  
  
"It's ok I guess." Shino replied and took his own luggage and Kabuto's.  
  
"How did you get here?" Ten-ten said quite surprised to see them.  
  
"We rode in the cargo." Shino said.  
  
"THE CARGO!?" Ino yelled out.  
  
"Whatever, lets go already." Shikamaru said, and turned to leave.  
  
"Ok!" Kakashi said in a singsong voice. "Let's go everyone!" and he trotted out the door.  
  
"This is going to be a strange vacation . . . " Neji said with a sweat drop as he followed Kakashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here!" Kakashi gleefully said as he stepped out of his cab. They had finally reached their hotel. It was right on the beach looking out to the east.  
  
"This is great, huh Hinata?" Naruto said bouncing up and down ecstatically.  
  
"Yep!" Hinata said and smiled at her crush.  
  
*Good for her* Sakura said to herself *I'm glad she's finally starting to open up to him. It's about time! Now I just have to by some miracle get Sasuke to like me before that pig Ino gets her claws on him! *  
  
She then turned to face Sasuke who was looking at the hotel like it was jail.  
  
"It's going to be fun, huh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Ya . . ." Sasuke said this like she had just said death would be enjoyable.  
  
Everyone walked into the hotel, and up to a woman with brown hair sitting at the front desk.  
  
"We're here for our rooms." Kakashi said.  
  
"Ok then, you need to pay first." The woman said in a bored tone. Kakashi then handed the Third Hokags' credit card over to the woman and she slid it through a detector.  
  
"Ok, your rooms are on the second floor."  
  
"Ok, lets go!" Kabuto said, and he and Kakashi lead everyone up to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone arrived at the rooms and Kakashi spoke.  
  
"Alright everyone, here are your rooms. There will be two to a room ok? ^^  
  
Gaara and Ten-ten, you two share a room  
  
Hinata and Sakura  
  
Shikamaru and Ino  
  
Kiba and Shino  
  
Temari and Sasuke  
  
Naruto and Neji  
  
Kakashi and Kabuto  
  
Oh, and Lee, since no one else is left you have your own room.  
  
All right, that's everyone. To your rooms now!"  
  
Sakura was mentally beating upon herself  
  
*NOOOOO! Temari! This is Unfair!!!*  
  
Temari giggled as she followed Sasuke into their room, as everyone else also filed into their rooms.  
  
"Great, i'm stuck with you." Ino complained to Shikamaru as she started to unpack.  
  
"And i'm stuck with you." Shikamaru said. "But I guess it could be worse."  
  
"Ya right." Ino said, also mentally complaining that she didn't get a room with Sasuke.  
  
*He's mine Damn it! Everyone else should back off! I'll show them!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to finish unpacking, but since they had gotten there late, by the time they finished, it was already time for dinner.  
  
"All right everyone," Kakashi announced to the group, which had gathered in the hall. "the restaurant that we are going to is very close to our hotel, so we are going to walk there. Everyone ready?"  
  
The group nodded in response.  
  
"Ok then! Lets go!"  
  
Kakashi and Kabuto lead the way as the mob of shinobi followed the Jounin.  
  
"Ten-ten!" Rock Lee shouted out, and Ten-ten moved closer to him to hear.  
  
"What is it Lee?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are going?"  
  
"Nope" Ten-ten replied. "Knowing Kakashi though, it'll probably be an interesting dinner."  
  
"I hope it has ramen!" Naruto butted into the conversation. Both Ten-ten and Rock Lee sweat dropped.  
  
Sasuke walked silently not paying attention to anyone, but his silence was disturbed by Ino, who bounded up to him and hugged him from the back, nearly pushing him over.  
  
"HEY SASUKE-KUN!!!" She boomed into his ear. Sasuke looked quite annoyed, and tried to regain his balance. Sakura, who was walking next to Hinata, glanced over at Ino and fumed.  
  
*Who does she think she is?!*  
  
As Sasuke continued to try to shove Ino off him, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He immediately stopped moving and stared blankly over to the other end of the hall, near the balcony (Where you can see the rest of the hotel).  
  
"Hm? What is it Sasukekins?" Ino said as she looked at the blank expression on the raven-haired boys face.  
  
"ITACHI?!" Sasuke yelled out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rurouni: How was it?  
  
Sasuke: Oh joy, not my evil brother.  
  
Kabuto: R+R! ^^ 


	10. Reunion

IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT:  
  
Sasuke: *ahem* There has been some confusion on if this fic is going to be yaoi or not. To clear this up, please note that this fic is not yaoi, has not been yaoi, and never will be yaoi. If you like that genre, then go find another fic. And remember, this fic is NOT yaoi. Thank you.  
  
Rurouni: Well now that that's cleared up, welcome to chapter 10! WHO!! 10 chapters already and they only just got to the hotel!  
  
Sasuke: Why did you have to put my evil brother in here?  
  
R.C.: Yay for Itachi!!!!  
  
Kabuto: R+R everyone, and don't forget to enjoy the chapter! ^^  
  
Chapter 10: Reunion  
  
Itachi, who had been leaning over the balcony staring at the hotel entrance, turned around to stare at the group.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Hello Itachi!" Kakashi turned around and butted into the conversation.  
  
"It's about time you got here, I was looking for you."  
  
"What do you mean 'you were looking for him'?!" Sasuke yelled out in confusion and rage.  
  
"Hm? Who are you?" Itachi stated.  
  
Sasuke stared at his mad brother blankly.  
  
*What? Who do you think I am?!*  
  
"That's Sasuke, your younger brother, remember?" Kakashi told Itachi. He then turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"I was given the order to look after Itachi due to recent events, so I told him to come along with us." Kakashi said with a smile, like inviting a crazed murderer on a vacation was perfectly normal.  
  
"What recent events?" Naruto questioned.  
  
"Itachi lost his memory of the last 6 years!" Kakashi said all to cheerfully. This was even more confusing. Kakashi saw the groups' blank stares and decided to elaborate.  
  
"It was found that Itachi was being controlled by someone, who it is still unknown who, since the day of the death of the Uchiha clan. He doesn't remember anything, so he was placed under my care until further investigation."  
  
"So you invited him here?!" Ino howled out.  
  
"Yep!" Kakashi said with a smile.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Itachi, who had been completely forgotten, spoke up.  
  
"Oh!" Kakashi said, remembering his presence. "The black haired boy is Sasuke, you remember him. He's my student as I told you earlier."  
  
Itachi stared at Sasuke as if in surprise. Sasuke, who thought that Kakashi taking them on this crazed trip in the first place was more horrible than death, looked back at his brother in disgust and stared to head for the door, shoving Ino out of his way.  
  
"Well lets go!" Kakashi said cheerfully.  
  
"Where's he going? What did I do?" Itachi said confused as ever.  
  
"Get used to it, he's just like that. Don't expect him to be happy to see you." Kakashi said and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Hinata, go get Sasuke." Kakashi waved to the silent girl.  
  
"Ok." Hinata said and rushed out after the raven-haired boy.  
  
The rest of the group, along with Itachi, followed Kakashi out the door. Not everyone had gotten what had just happened, but decided now was not the time to talk about it. Ino took glances at Itachi now and then.  
  
"Creepy." Ino whispered to Shikamaru. " 'Death of the Uchiha clan'? Who is this guy? And why did Sasuke get so pissed off? It's so confusing!"  
  
"Like I would know." Shikamaru replied. "Lets just forget about it for now and eat ok?"  
  
"How can you be so calm? Weirdo." Ino said and kept walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hinata ran along the sidewalk trying to find Sasuke, he was nowhere in sight. She then spotted a figure moving away from her and started to run faster. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled at him as she finally caught up. Sasuke turned around to stare at her.  
  
"Come on, lets go back." Hinata continued.  
  
"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm going back to there."  
  
"Please Sasuke?" Hinata begged, "Who was that guy anyways?"  
  
"None of your business." Sasuke said defensively.  
  
*I don't believe him; it has to be a lie. But if it really is true . . . then Itachi's the lucky one. . .*  
  
Hinata could tell that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it, and let the subject drop. She also noticed that he wasn't going to come willingly, and she started to tug at his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Just get it over with Sasuke, lets go eat." Hinata pleaded.  
  
Sasuke sighed and submitted to the white-eyed girl unwillingly.  
  
"Fine." He said and shook free of her grasp. He then started walking back to the hotel. Hinata followed after him, and they then met up with the rest of the group.  
  
"You alright Sasuke?" Sakura said, and moved closer to him so that they could talk.  
  
"Hmf." Sasuke said, and moved away from her.  
  
"If you want him to love you, you've got a fine piece of work cut out for you." Hinata said to Sakura.  
  
"All boys are work." Sakura said, and the two of them laughed. Everyone headed down the street to the restaurant.  
  
Rurouni: It was short, it was stupid, but it had to be that way. The chapters have tended to be like this recently. But now everyone is going to the restaurant and things should get interesting again. ^^ What's with Itachis' memory? And why the heck is he here anyways?  
  
Sasuke: What I would like to know.  
  
Kabuto: R+R! ^^ 


	11. Oblivion

Author's Note: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN for the wait, I've really been slacking off. I'll be back on the normal update schedule now. ^^;  
  
Sasuke: The fic has been deranged and insane so far, but we've finally summoned up a plot!  
  
Kabuto: So now there will be a point to the insanity and boring stuff! Also, we know what we're going to do so there won't be chapters of boring failed attempts to get a point across.  
  
Rurouni: But the fan girl mob is staying! Insanity is life. ^___________^;;;;  
  
Sasuke: -______________-; *cries alone*  
  
Rurouni: Arigato for all the reviews! I love reviews!!! ^^ So R+R this chapter!!!  
  
Kabuto: ^______________^ Now onto chapter 11!!!  
  
P.S. Yes, the hotel rooms are not gender separated. You all know Kakashi; you really don't believe he would give people privacy right?  
  
Kakashi: Hehehehe . . . students are so fun to mess with . . .  
  
Itachi: *walks into the author's section of the fic* Uh...where am I?  
  
R.C.: *perks up* ITACHI-KUN!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Itachi: O__________o The pain of being a bishi . . .  
  
(( The Otaku four have been yelling at me to update this fic . . . *Is drowned in the truck loads of hate mail from them* Look guys! I updated! Leave me alone!!!  
  
Otaku four: WRITE FOOL!!!!!!!))  
  
Chapter 11: Oblivion  
  
"Here we are!" Kakashi exclaimed with an enthusiastic glee. Everyone stepped inside the restaurant, and they went up to the counter.  
  
"Hi!" Kakashi said, and the man immediately recognized him. After all, Kakashi had spent hours getting the reservation for the restaurant, and had ranted on about the joys of M.O.P. and other randomness that Kakashi enjoys informing people about, who really could care less. The man then pointed to their table, and everyone sat down and looked at their menus. Once everyone was busy searching for what they wanted to eat, Kakashi enthusiastically announced ((Boy he's hyper. Hope he doesn't have any Sake...O_o Sasuke: Kakashi+Sake=The Apocalypse))  
  
"I'll be right back everyone." And then he and Kabuto got up and went outside.  
  
"Weirdo." Ino commented as they left. She then glanced over at Sasuke, who was sitting as far away from everyone as possible, especially Itachi.  
  
*POOR BABY!!! Stupid guy with the weird cloak, making Sasuke-kun mad. And that evil freak Sakura, how DARE she touch my love?! He's MINE!!! ((R.C.: *HISSS!!!!!* How DARE she insult Itachi?! *Fire in eyes and is rabid*)) I'll show her . . . *  
  
"Ino, Konoha to Ino." Kiba said.  
  
"Wha-?!" Ino panicked, snapping back to life.  
  
"The waiter will be coming soon. Stop fantasizing and decide what you want to eat."  
  
"Whatever . . ." Ino replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood. The crimson liquid smothered the grass and danced on the trees. On his boots, face, hands, everywhere. Bodies lay on the ground. Bodies of men he had never seen before.  
  
*Where . . . am I?*  
  
Shouting, screams of pain, howls of death, all around him.  
  
*What's going on? How did I get here? Why-*  
  
A bush rustled and a man walked out of the woods and stepped into the clearing, the dusk sky illuminating everything.  
  
"You came to your senses? You are worthless then."  
  
*I've seen this guy before. Before- before what? Before nothing? What's happening to me?!*  
  
"There is nothing you can do. Truth is such a hideous creature. Why bother to seek it? Don't worry, I'll spare you the waste . . . after all, the destiny that we all share . . . is death."  
  
The man raised a kuni from his holster and prepared to throw it at him.  
  
"Over here! Run!"  
  
He turned to see a gray haired bespectacled man calling to him. There was nothing else he could do. He followed the man away from the corpses and the other man. As he ran, he could hear the other man curse,  
  
"Kabuto you serpent!" but then all faded away into the pound of his boots on the ground, and the heave of his own breath. He had been tired before he had ever started to run. Why? . . .  
  
The man now stood alone among the slain.  
  
"Perhaps . . . I could just do it again, he does hold worth to me . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Itachi tried to wipe the memory from his mind.  
  
*I still don't know what's going on . . . why has this happened? Why are they dead? It's my fault . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kakashi and Kabuto stepped out into the brisk night air.  
  
"Have you found anything?" Kabuto asked Kakashi, who knew what he was talking about.  
  
"No, and we still don't know the motivation. You were right about keeping this quiet, we shouldn't tell the genin (and one chuunin!). But are you sure it's better that we kept them away from the leaf and not near it?"  
  
"Yes, until we find them it's better if we stayed away."  
  
Kakashi absorbed Kabuto's words and then turned to head back inside. Kabuto followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's other note: Again, Gomen for the REALLY, REALLY long wait! I had a history final, so I was really busy. (Evil history!!!!) It's winter break now though, (WHOO!!!) so I'm going to make up for the time I slacked off!!! Chapters will be updated more than once a week, so check back a lot.  
  
Sasuke: This chapter was a plot setter, as you can tell. So the chapters from now on will be much better than the insane ramble from before.  
  
Kabuto: Yay!  
  
Rurouni: *devises to make things interesting* R+R everyone!!! Also, if you have a question about the fic, or would like to see someone more (But remember, it's my fic so I can't assure it'll happen) then post your e-mail when you review, or just e-mail me directly with the question. ^^ See you all next chapter!!! 


	12. Ill Illusion

Author's Note: Well welcome to chapter 12 everyone! I don't have much to say so . . . I hope you enjoy the fic! ^^  
  
Sasuke: R+R, it's what keeps Rurouni writing this thing.  
  
Kabuto: We hope you enjoy! ^___^  
  
Rurouni: Oh yes, since the plot no longer has anything to do with the beach party, the fic title has been changed to 'Red Dawn'. Hope you like the new title!  
  
Chapter 12: Ill Illusion  
  
When Kabuto and Kakashi got back to the table, the waiter had come up and everyone had already ordered. Kabuto and Kakashi ordered quickly also, and then sat down.  
  
"What did you go out for?" Hinata Inquired.  
  
"Nothing, we just needed to talk." Kakashi replied with his usual cheerful smile.  
  
"Oh; ok." Hinata finished satisfied with his answer, and then leaned over to talk to Sakura.  
  
"So," She said in a whisper "have you seen that guy before?" She gestured over to Itachi.  
  
"Nope, never seen him in my life. It's strange . . . why would someone lose their memory of the last six years? He's obviously not a normal person." Sakura mentioned.  
  
"A real weirdo if you ask me." It was Kiba, he had joined the conversation.  
  
"Kiba-kun, don't be so rude, we don't even know him." Hinata said back to him, but not to harshly. (Hinata isn't harsh to people . . . She is always polite.^^ Kabuto: Accept when she joined the mob chasing us to write the next chapter in the fic. ^^ Rurouni: Hehehe . . . ^^;;)  
  
"Didn't you hear what Kakashi said? He's an Uchiha, which mean he's related to Sasuke somehow." Kiba reminded the two girls.  
  
*That's right!* The fact dawned on Sakura. *Kakashi-sensei did say that, that must be why Sasuke-kun was so upset. Sasuke must know who he is!*  
  
Itachi then noticed the three whispering, and looked over at them. The three saw him and fell silent. He watched them for a little while, and then turned to face the table again. He had been silent the whole time, and only spoke when ordering. Sasuke had also been silent, though that wasn't much different from his normal disposition, he was visibly uncomfortable. The waiter then walked over bringing their food, and everyone began to eat. Neji, who was sitting next to Kakashi edged farther away from him, as Kakashi had ordered Sake for himself. The meal went by pretty quietly, as it was an awkward situation. Everyone felt uneasy. Accept for Naruto.  
  
"Kakashi sensei! How come some guys have to share rooms with girls?" He yelled out as if everything was normal.  
  
"Ninja have to get used to imperfect conditions." Was Kakashi's simple reply.  
  
"PERVERT!" Ino and Sakura Yelled out in unition.  
  
"Morons." Gaara mumbled to himself, though he agreed that he did not like Kakashi's choice of rooms.  
  
Temari overheard her brother and sighed. *Family . . . *  
  
"Lee," Kakashi said, continuing conversation "speaking of rooms, since Itachi doesn't have a room, he'll be staying in yours."  
  
"Yes Kakashi-sama." Lee replied. Everyone, except Sasuke, shot him a side glance. Itachi remained silent, he hadn't looked at Lee either. He hadn't eaten much, and waiting for everyone else to finish seemed like it was taking hours. He wanted to leave, so that he wouldn't have to concentrate on his thoughts anymore. He glanced over to Sasuke and then back at the half eaten food on his plate. He hadn't even recognized his own brother.  
  
*Damn it . . . who was that guy? What does he want with me?!*  
  
He balled his hand into a fist in his self-frustration. He then noticed he had done this, and relaxed his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone finally finished their meals, and Kakashi and Kabuto, with Itachi with them, started to lead everyone back to the hotel.  
  
*Finally i'm out of there* Itachi thought to himself.  
  
Sakura pushed through the mob of genin (and one chuunin! Shikamaru: Enough with that already! Rurouni: ^^;) trying to reach Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," She whispered to him when she finally caught up. "can I talk to you when we get back to the hotel?"  
  
"Fine." Sasuke replied and moved away from her before anyone noticed.  
  
*good* Sakura thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kakashi." Kabuto said out of the earshot of the others. "we can't tell anyone what we're doing, not even Itachi. If word gets out that we know something is up, we could have a problem on our hands."  
  
Kakashi nodded. "I know, it's all an illusion."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got back to the hotel, everyone went strait to their rooms, with the exception of Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
"'Night everyone!" Kakashi said with a somewhat drunken smile as he headed into his own room.  
  
As Naruto and Neji settled in for the night, Neji glanced over to Naruto, who was brushing his teeth.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Ya Neji?" Naruto replied after he spit out his toothpaste.  
  
"My cousin, Hinata . . . she really likes you."  
  
At this Naruto nearly chocked. Hinata liked him? He turned around to give his full attention to Neji.  
  
"You serious Neji?" he questioned disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
"Because I want her to be happy." Neji replied "She's my cousin after all, isn't she? Notice her more will you?"  
  
Naruto then smiled from ear to ear. * I think I'll talk to Hinata tomorrow . . . *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke walked over to Sakura in the hallway. "What is it?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun . . . That Itachi guy, you know him don't you." Sakura stated timidly, hopeing not to upset him like he had been when they had first met Itachi. Sasuke however, was immediately taken aback.  
  
"It's none of your business." Sasuke muttered angrily.  
  
"Yes it is Sasuke-kun! Who is he?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, starting to get frustrated.  
  
"My Brother!" Sasuke barked out heatedly. Sakura, who though knowing that they must be related, had not foreseen this.  
  
"Your . . . brother?"  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself down and then explained everything to her.  
  
"Sasuke-kun . . . I'm sorry." She said quietly, after absorbing his explanation.  
  
"It's fine." Sasuke said, still trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Thanks for telling me." Sakura said, this time smiling. "Good night!" she then leaned over and pecked Sasuke on the cheek. She then turned around quickly and walked back to her and Hinata's room, Inner Sakura screaming all the way.  
  
*KYAAAAA!!!! I kissed Sasuke-kun! Take that Ino pig! Wait till I tell Hinata.*  
  
She turned to quickly though, to see her beloved Sasuke turn a deep shade of red. He then shook his thoughts out of his mind and cursed himself before heading back to his own room.  
  
*She's just my team mate . . . *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Konoha, a small raid had been made in the Uchiha part of the village. Someone had broken into, and searched to boarded up houses, but no one paid it much attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rurouni: Well, that concludes chapter 12!  
  
Sasuke: Thank the Hokage it's over.  
  
Kabuto: See you all in the next chapter!!!! 


	13. Promise

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 13 is here! ^^  
  
Sasuke: -_- I don't know why I bother . . .  
  
Rurouni: *disappears out of authors room*  
  
Kabuto: Where did she go?  
  
Sasuke: Who cares?! *tries to find a way to escape*  
  
Rurouni: *flies back in with a pink haired girl* Now Sakura shall be joining us in the authors notes! Since she is my other favorite Naruto character. ^^  
  
Sakura: Yay! Now we can read the fic together Sasuke-kun! ^________^  
  
Sasuke: O_O Oh my . . . *is glomped by Sakura and dragged to the floor*  
  
Rurouni: Enjoy the fic! ^^  
  
Kabuto: R+R, hope you all like chapter 13!  
  
Chapter 13: Promise  
  
Sakura yawned and stretched as she got out of bed. After last night, she had gone strait to bed. She now crawled out oh bed and dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and went out into the hallway to see if anyone else was up yet. As she passed the door she noticed Hinata still asleep. She couldn't tell Hinata about what Sasuke had told her because she had already been asleep at the time.  
  
*The second she gets up I'll tell her* She mentally noted with a smile.  
  
Sakura walked out into the hallway where see watched as the few people up walked in and out of the hotel. Last night Kakashi had said that they had nothing planed for the day, and that they could all do as they pleased.  
  
*Perfect* Sakura thought to herself. After taking in the fresh morning air, she headed over to Sasuke's room and knocked on the door. It was Temari who answered - groggy and still in her pajamas.  
  
"Is Sasuke-kun awake yet?" Sakura questioned the zoned out sand genin.  
  
"Ya . . . " Temari trailed off with her eyes closed. "Sasuke come talk to Sakura. I'm going back to bed." She then shuffled back into the room as a fully dressed Sasuke appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants with numerous pockets. Naturally Sakura mentally drooled over him. (Rurouni: *joins Sakura in drooling over Sasuke*  
  
C.D.: -_- *runs off and drools over Kakashi*)  
  
They both stepped into the hallway, and Sasuke closed the door behind himself.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned the pink haired girl.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," she began "remember on the plane when you said you'd hang out with me?"  
  
"Ya . . . " Sasuke said, not sure with where she was going with this.  
  
"Well we don't have anything planed today, so you want to go somewhere with me? I'm guessing you don't have anything else you want to do?" Sakura smiled at him hopefully after saying this. It was true, Sasuke had nothing planned for the day. He had hoped to do nothing and by some miracle Kakashi would let them leave; not at all expecting Sakura to make him do something with her, and now had no excuse.  
  
"Well I . . . Uh . . . Fine." Sasuke said reluctantly not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Great!" Sakura gleefully exclaimed and then bodily dragged him out of the hotel by the arm. By then Naruto had crawled out of his room - still groggy - and had managed to drag himself into the hall. Sakura yelled back at him  
  
"Me and Sasuke-kun are going to hang out today, we'll se you later!" Naruto glanced at them and didn't do anything - It was Sakura; meaning Sasuke obsessed fan girl. It probably didn't mean anything. He then shuffled down into the part of the hotel where they served breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naruto was eating breakfast at a table by himself when Hinata came over and sat down across from him. Naruto looked up, acknowledging the shy girl.  
  
"Oh, d-do you mind Naruto-kun?" She questioned with a blush.  
  
*Well look who it is* Naruto mentally thought with a smile.  
  
"Of course not Hinata! In fact I was going to go look for you, I want to talk to you." He said in his usual joyful demeanor.  
  
"R-really?" Hinata replied surprised.  
  
"Ya." Naruto said putting down his chopsticks to give Hinata his full attention. "I was talking with Neji last night, and I was wondering . . . " Hinata watched him expectantly and was even more surprised to see him blush.  
  
*What's going on? What does Naruto-kun want to tell me?*  
  
" . . . if you liked me? You know, as in love?"  
  
Hinata stared blankly at him, far to surprised to think strait. Her face was burning up and it felt like she would explode.  
  
"W-w-what?" She asked, wondering, almost positive, that she must of heard him wrong.  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked again, trying to hide his own blush.  
  
*I have to tell him, I can't hide anymore or else I'll never even have a chance. I have to . . . have to . . .*  
  
"Y-yes. Yes." She replied, becoming firmly resolved with her response. "I love you Naruto."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stood in the fresh morning air right outside the hotel room, with Sasuke at her side; somewhat dazed from being dragged out.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" She said, almost hyperactively.  
  
*This is so great! KYAAAAA!!!! HELL YA!!! Sasuke-kun is going to spend the day with me!!!! Not Ion, ME!!!!*  
  
Sasuke, now having recovered from being yanked out remarked,  
  
"I don't care. Lets just go where ever." As soon as he said it he regretted it.  
  
*She'll probably make me do some weird girl thing with her . . . This is just my luck.*  
  
"Alright then, lets go get breakfast I'm starving!" The pink haired girl said happily as she headed of down the street.  
  
"I'm sure we can find somewhere if we just look around a-bit."  
  
Sasuke sighed and followed. He had never been one for company and as he put it never would be. They both walked down the crowded streets passing by people going to and from work. It wasn't long before Sakura pointed out a small restaurant by the sidewalk.  
  
"Lets go there, it looks like a good place." Sasuke sighed, but said nothing. They walked into the small building and sat down at a table near the back. A waiter then came over and took their order, and then left to tell the cook.  
  
"It's . . . nice here." Sasuke mumbled, staring at the table.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Sakura said fondly as the waiter returned with their orders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gaara!" ten-ten exclaimed as she walked out of their room with the red headed sound genin.  
  
"Lets go eat breakfast, almost everyone is up now and I'm sure they're already down there."  
  
"I'm eating alone. Besides, eating is a waste of time." Gaara replied cold and matter-of-factly.  
  
"No your not, come on, you can eat with me!" She said as she began running down the ramp way to the dinning area pulling Gaara along by the hand.  
  
(What's with girls and dragging guys? ^^; Sasuke and Gaara: You're insane. -_-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you do love me then." Naruto said, blushing even deeper.  
  
"Yes. I do." Hinata said staring at the table in embarrassment. To her surprise, Naruto laughed. She looked up at him in shock, blushing even deeper. (is that possible? O_o)  
  
*Naruto-kun, am I really that pathetic to you?*  
  
"Hinata . . . Why didn't you tell me earlier? It's so funny because, well . . . I love you to . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neji had been up for awhile, and had gone down to eat breakfast and was halfway through it when Kiba walked over and sat down with him.  
  
"What's up? Your up early, as usual." Kiba commented, with Akamaru snug in his jacket.  
  
"Nothing." Neji said. "Why aren't you eating?"  
  
"Me and Akamaru here already ate. So what are you going to do today? Kakashi said we can do anything we want."  
  
"I'll probably just walk around town." Neji said distractedly as he scanned the tables. Everyone was up by now and only a few people were finishing the rest of their meals. He could see Itachi sitting by himself in a corner, with his back to everyone else in the room. But he didn't have much time to think about it because of the blond haired boy that caught his eye. He could see Naruto with his cousin talking at a table.  
  
*Thanks Naruto.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke handed the waiter the amount owed for his and Sakura's meal, and then he and Sakura headed back out onto the street.  
  
"That was nice huh?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Ya . . ." Sasuke said blushing. He had never acknowledged the obsessive fan girls that followed him everywhere (Ino: *proudly* My fan club and I even know his shoe size! Sasuke: _; Save me . . .) let alone spend a whole day with one.  
  
"Come on," Sakura said smiling, "I know another place where we can go."  
  
She then started to walk down the street towards her destination, Sasuke awkwardly smiling back at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rurouni: The shoujo . . . So much. *_*  
  
Sakura: I like it! ^_______^  
  
Sasuke: ;_________; *cries alone*  
  
Kabuto: We hope you liked it! For some reason, Rurouni feels like writing so the next chapter will be up very soon!  
  
Sasuke: Rurouni; write? It's the end of the world!!! O_o  
  
Rurouni: ^^; See you all next chapter! 


	14. The start of what already was

Author's Note: Rurouni: Here it is, chapter 14!  
  
Sakura: Yay! ^_^  
  
Sasuke: ;_____;  
  
Kabuto: R+R, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rurouni: *obsessively checks for reviews* ^^;  
  
Kabuto: We hoped to have this up earlier, but Rurouni had a project due.  
  
Sasuke: *tries to get out of the author's room* Let me out!!! For the mercy of living things let me out!!!  
  
Sakura: *puts leash on Sasuke* Your mine. ^___^ *Rurouni and Sakura gawk evilly at Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke: ,_, *whimper*  
  
Chapter 14: The start of what already was  
  
Hinata stared at Naruto. This time she was sure she had heard Naruto wrong, she was positive. There was no way he could've said what she had thought he said. Just no way.  
  
"C-could y-you say that again Naruto-kun? I think I heard you wrong . . . "She stuttered.  
  
"I love you to Hinata." Naruto repeated. The pale-eyed girl was shocked; beyond shocked.  
  
"Hey look, Naruto and Hinata!" Ino barked pointing at the two. If it were possible to die from embarrassment, Hinata would've already died seven times over. Some of the others in the room turned to see what she was talking about.  
  
"So, you finally told Naruto huh?" Ino continued.  
  
"W-w-well . . . U-uh . . . " Hinata stammered, wanting to crawl up into a dark hole.  
  
"Ya!" Naruto confidently exclaimed. "We're going out."  
  
"W-we a-a-re?" Hinata said even more surprised and confused. (Is that possible?) This was too much for one day. Naruto nodded smiling at her.  
  
"Well good for you!" Ino said smiling.  
  
*Heh heh, one less girl to worry about trying to steal Sasuke-kun.*  
  
"I-I'm going up t-to m-my room. I'll s-see you later N-Naruto-kun." Hinata blurted out and raced off up the stairs. She passed Ten-ten and Gaara as she ran.  
  
"What's with her? She looks embarrassed." Ten-ten said questioningly.  
  
"Who cares. Will you let go of me now?" Gaara glowered. Ten-ten looked down at her hand clutching Gaaras and quickly released his hand.  
  
"Sorry, but otherwise you probably wouldn't come. Hinata will probably tell us later, lets go."  
  
They both walked down and joined the others in the dinning room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hinata dashed into her and Sakura's and plopped herself down or her bed, breathing heavily out of embarrassment. Once that she managed to clam herself down, she rolled over onto her back. *Today . . . Is great*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura finally got to her destination with Sasuke in tow. It was on a pier overlooking the ocean; with a couple fishing stands along the way to the end. When the pier ceased to proceed further, Sakura plopped herself down unceremoniously at the end and dangled her feet freely in the air. Sasuke sat down next to her and looked out over the ocean. Sakura could feel her heart hammering against her chest. Even though she had known Sasuke for so long, he was just a familiar stranger. She really didn't know much about him at all, even though she had spent years obsessing over him and trying to get closer to him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun . . ." she began awkwardly, shattering the silence. "Do you ever get tired of being alone?"  
  
"Hm?" Sasuke replied questioningly, not wholly understanding his teammate.  
  
"I mean, you always push people away; because of your brother. But now . . . since Itachi's fine . . . you don't have to. You can be a normal person. So why . . .? Why do you still push them away?" Sakura stated boldly, while edging closer to the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Habit I guess. Doesn't matter." Sasuke replied a bit rushed, while trying to scoot away from Sakura. Being this close to someone startled him for some reason.  
  
Sakura noticed his movement and could see a hint of uncomfert in his eyes. *Is Sasuke . . . nervous?* She suppressed a giggle. The boy who was idolized by almost every girl in the village and was extraordinarily strong, was being shy. What reason would he have to be shy around her?  
  
"It does to matter. Lighten up, you should let your feelings out more." She said with a smile, rather enjoying the conversation. Sasuke turned to face away from her, surprised ay his own actions. Sakura, seeing her chance, hugged Sasuke around the neck.  
  
"Aww, common Sasuke." She cooed playfully. By reflex, Sasuke pulled away quickly.  
  
"W-what's wrong with you?!" he said, his voice shaking. He wanted to go back to the hotel. To sit and not have to think about her, because deep inside himself, he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it.  
  
"Nothing." she said smiling, and then to her own and Sasuke's further surprise, she kissed the Uchiha boy. Both of them flushed deeply. *Why did I let her do that?!* Sasuke mentally cursed himself. He stood up quickly and announced, "Lets go back to the hotel now. It's already lunch." Sasuke said as he walked swiftly back in the direction of the hotel. Sakura giggled and followed him. *Haha Ino, just you wait . . . *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kabuto and Kakashi walked over to the table where Itachi sat alone, twirling his fork in his breakfast - he had not the stomach to eat.  
  
"Come here, let's talk." Kakashi said as he ushered the older of the Uchiha brothers out of the hotel. Once they had gotten a ways from the hotel, they slowed their pace. Kabuto noticed Sasuke and Sakura heading in the opposite direction, but payed them no heed.  
  
"So," Kabuto was the first one to talk "how are you?"  
  
"Fine." Itachi replied, a bit distractedly. "Have you found out anything else?" he then added after a moments pause, hopefully.  
  
"Not really." It was Kakashi who spoke this time. "Lets go over what we already know. We first found you with Kabuto at the forest near the entrance of the village when the gate watch noticed you in the shrubbery. We confronted both of you in hopes of getting information about the Sound and Akatsuki. Instead we found that you have no memory of the past 5 years. (He's 18, and the team 7 is 13. You can figure out the rest from there . . . ) Kabuto told us that the sound had been controlling you, by means unknown, and for purposes unknown. Apparently this matter was not discussed among the sounds nin. So we came here to prevent and attack on Konoha or the genin. We only needed to take team 7 away from Konoha, but that would seem strange. That's why we took all of the genin. We're going to stay here until we've figured out what's going on."  
  
"Why just team 7?" Itachi questioned.  
  
"Because that's the team your brother is on." Kabuto stated. "The sound might target him to get to you. I don't think that they'll give up their puppet so easily."  
  
Itachi sighed, even though they had explained everything to him over and over, he still didn't understand what was going on. He had already told them all he knew, which wasn't much. That on the day of his memory loss he had been going to receive his next mission (He was an anbu, always busy. ^^; ) when he had been confronted by nin from another country, and had seen a strange man before he blacked out. When he next woke up, he had seen the same man. He was unused to his body, being familiar with the 13-year-old version of himself, but had still managed to follow Kabuto away from the clearing. Yet even with the shards of truth they had put together, the picture was still a hazy mess. Nothing made sense. As he walked, he didn't pay attention to a thorny twig sticking out from the fence bordering the sidewalk. As he moved into it, the large thorns punctured his flesh, making a noticeably size gash in his leg. He winced as a small bluish-green item fell out of the gash along with the trickle of blood. Suddenly his head ached horribly and he collapsed to the floor and his hands and knees. Alarmed, Kabuto knelt down to see what was the matter, while Kakashi looked quickly around to see if anyone had attacked them. All he saw were people staring with curious expressions on their faces, wondering what was the matter.  
  
"You alright?" Kabuto questioned.  
  
"I" Itachi stammered "I . . . r-remember . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: That was short. But the next one will be longer.  
  
Sasuke: Stupid brother.  
  
Sakura: Aw, poor Itachi. *glomps Sasuke*  
  
Sasuke: *looks at Sakura* _; Stupid fan girls.  
  
Rurouni and Sakura: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! NO ESCAPE!  
  
Kabuto: See you all in the next chapter! Again, if you have any questions, drop Rurouni an e-mail or put it in your review.  
  
Rurouni: I would prefer it in a review . . . ^^;;  
  
Kabuto: Hope you're all enjoying the fic! 


	15. The monster that is Truth

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Well, I looked over the fic and I really don't like the writing quality. So I'm going to do my best to make it better! *Fire in eyes*  
  
Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto: v_v;  
  
Rurouni: Anyways, finished the plot outline and I have an idea for a sequel if this one is liked enough. Anyways, though I've said this before (^^;;), things should get interesting now . . . read the chapter and you decide! ^^  
  
Sakura: Read and review!!!  
  
Sasuke: As if they didn't know that by now . . . baka. *Tugs at the leash* Take this thing of me will you?!  
  
Sakura: Never . . . *evil smug look*  
  
Kabuto: ^^;; Well anyways, onto the fic now. Here's chapter 15!  
  
Rurouni: Oh, p.s., R.C. is on Fanfiction now! ^___^ NightFire290 is her username, and therefore she shall now be referred to as N.F. When she posts her fic, be sure to check it out! ^_______^  
  
Chapter 15: The monster that is Truth  
  
"Pathetic. So this is what the guy is really like?" The two-headed blond exclaimed mockingly.  
  
"Don't let that fool you. The mental damage he just suffered was powerful. But after the realization, his mental state will return to normal. That's why we're acting now, so stop being cocky and hurry up!" The white haired man exclaimed in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Whatever, I still can't believe this is him. So this is really Uchiha?" The blond shot back. "Later." he said before departing from the other man.  
  
"Hmph. What a fool." The remaining man scoffed as he too departed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Itachi reeled on the ground. Images sliced from the web of oblivion into his mind; realization overpowering his senses. Images of fear, images of pain, images of death. Images of his clan's murder. He could faintly hear Kakashi's voice asking him what happened, but it seemed distant as if in a fading dream. Kabuto looked palely at Itachi, not sure of what had happened, but knowing to well what was the most likely. He looked at the small pool of crimson fluid rushing out of the older Uchiha's leg. His assumptions confirmed with the sight of the stone; he scooped it up to examine it closer. It was no more than an inch in diameter in height and length, with a bluish green hue.  
  
*Damn . . .* Kabuto mentally cursed. He then handed the stone to Kakashi.  
  
"Look at this." Kakashi took the stone and looked it over. It seemed like a normal rock.  
  
"What's your point? It's a rock." He stated a bit annoyed. Itachi was in trouble and Kabuto was showing him a rock.  
  
"It came from inside of him. It's a Kokudo." Kabuto replied.  
  
"A Koku what?" Kakashi said confusedly. Kabuto turned to face Kakashi; giving him his full attention.  
  
"A stone that can inflict ailments. In this case, it was used to suppress Itachi's memory. By sending out waves from the chemical makeup of the stone when inside a body, the waves blocked the nerve waves allowing Itachi to access certain memories. Making other things, namely mind control, easier. Without memories, Itachi's subconscious wouldn't be able to detect an interference nearly as easily, preventing even a struggle for control over his mind. But when the stone is removed, the waves disappear also allowing Itachi to access his memories of the events since the morning of his family's murder. So many memories at one time would overpower his mind; causing the mental trauma he is currently experiencing. He should he fine in a few minutes, but the impact of what he's done will be a burden." Kabuto explained gravely.  
  
*So what he said was true . . . this won't be as easy as I had hoped, but I suppose I should expect that.*  
  
He turned to face Itachi again, just as he collapsed unconscious.  
  
"Damn." Kakashi cursed. "Everything's so complicated. And you didn't have much time to make a cover-up did you. Orochimaru doesn't even pay you."  
  
"The villagers don't know that." Kabuto said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. The two shinobi chuckled but were immediately silenced when a sharp sound ripped through the air.  
  
"What was that?!" Kabuto said, bolting up quickly.  
  
"Itachi!" Kakashi howled furiously and frightened. The former Anbu was gone, along with his captive. Kabuto paled at the realization.  
  
"Who could've gotten him when we were right here?! We only turned away for a second!" Kakashi continued to rant. Kabuto though, didn't hesitate in taking off in the direction of the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Sasuke and Sakura reached the hotel, it was already getting late.  
  
"So much for lunch . . ." Sasuke grumbled.  
  
"Well, we'll just eat a bug dinner." Sakura said, trying to cheer up her brooding companion.  
  
"Hey, uh Sakura? That was . . . fun." Sasuke said, still uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Sakura said gleefully.  
  
"Lets go meet up with the others now." Sasuke said. Reluctantly, Sakura agreed, and preceded the raven-haired boy into the hotel. Sasuke never followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood rushed out from the gash in his back. After Sakura had gotten away from the door without noticing the lack of Sasuke's presence, the blond had attacked Sasuke with a slice at his back, and then rammed his head against the ground, rendering him unconscious. He then slung the boy over his shoulder and took off.  
  
*I still don't know why we need these two . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kabuto reached the hotel all too late. By the blood in front of the entrance, it was obvious another had been taken, and it didn't take a genius to figure out whom.  
  
*Too late . . . I guess I have no choice.*  
  
He then leapt off again, in the direction of the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hinata awoke to a loud commotion. After that morning, she had fallen asleep on her bed. She was still wondering if it had all been a dream, if none of the ordeal had ever happened at all. But it had. And now her and Naruto were a couple. It was what she had always wanted, always strived for.  
  
*With him by my side, I can become strong to . . . I can be acknowledged.*  
  
She smiled to herself, beaming with joy and pride. Not even the overconfident Ino had beaten her at achieving her goal of obtaining the heart of the one she cared for. She then struggled up from the bed, and sat upright on the soft mattress. With a yawn, she got up and opened the door of her room, to join what was awaiting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stood horrified and in shock as Kakashi explained to the genin what had happened. She had been right there, and he had been right behind her when he was kidnapped. Her face was pale and she was too mortified to even cry. She just stared at Kakashi as if it was all some sick joke. Apparently that man, Itachi, had also been captured and it was undoubtedly no coincidence. After all, Sasuke had told her they were brothers making a connection inescapable. Kabuto was also missing, though thankfully he had not been taken along with the Uchiha. Everything seemed to crumble. That morning she had been in such a great mood, she had been able to be with Sasuke; kiss him even. Yet now he was gone, and they had no idea how to get him back.  
  
"What's going on?" Hinata said, still a bit groggy, yet with obvious surprise in her eyes. She hadn't expected to she everyone together, let alone to see them all looking so grave. Then it hit her; something was defiantly wrong. Kabuto, Itachi, and Sasuke were absent also.  
  
"Hinata," Kakashi slowly explained, knowing that however he said it, it would hit just as hard. "Sasuke and Itachi have been kidnapped."  
  
Hinata's eyes grew wide with shock and fear. Kidnapped?!  
  
"W-where's Kabuto-san?" she blurted out, frantic now. Had he been kidnapped too?  
  
"He's not present." Kakashi stated simply. No need to tell anyone that he had no idea where he was, or that he also had no clue as to who had kidnapped Sasuke and Itachi in the first place.  
  
*But whoever it is . . . they must be a powerful enemy.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was nothing else they could do at the present time. They were in another village, and didn't want to exploit themselves. Kakashi had decided that he would try to look for the others in the morning. The only clue he had was the Kokudo that came out of Itachi's leg, and that wasn't much help. He told the genin to stay calm, and that he would talk further on the matter in the morning. He also stated that they were all probably fine, and that there was most likely no reason to worry. TenTen replayed Kakashi's words over and over in her head, trying to make sense of it all. Everything had happened so quickly.  
  
"Gaara?" She said as the two of them sat on Gaara's bed. It was midnight by now, but Tenten couldn't sleep, and so she had come over to sit with Gaara. After all, Gaara is an insomniac. "What do you think happened? To Sasuke and the others."  
  
"I don't know. The idiots will probably turn up tomorrow." The sand genin responded bluntly.  
  
"I hope so . . ." Tenten said staring at her hands. She didn't know much about the other man, but if it could happen to Sasuke, then it could happen to everyone else too. What if her other friends were next? What if Gaara . . .? She emitted a nervous giggle at the thought of herself being worried about the red headed boy who was anti social and always brooded. By then again, it could be said for Sasuke as well.  
  
"What?" Gaara asked, the curiosity in his eyes betraying his nonchalant tone.  
  
"Nothing." Tenten replied continuing to stare at her hands.  
  
"Just tell me." Gaara said, trying not to sound interested.  
  
"Really, it's nothing." Tenten restated.  
  
*Is Gaara interested in why I was giggling . . .? Gaara?!* She couldn't suppress another giggle. Something about the thought was just too funny. Gaara, unable to deny the fact that he wanted to know any longer, lifted Tenten's head by her chin and averted her gaze from her hands to himself.  
  
"Tell me why you keep giggling." He said flatly. Tenten was mildly surprised by his gesture, but was overall unfazed nonetheless.  
  
"You." She replied simply, and truthfully. Her reply confused Gaara, and it was evident on his face. She decided to explain her reply.  
  
"You're always so quiet, and like to stay away from people, but I'm still able to drag you around everywhere. I guess it just seemed funny that you're more open with me."  
  
Her second response only seemed to confuse him more. More open with her? He had never noticed himself talking to her more, or when he had eaten breakfast with her that morning. Its not like they had talked that morning. He didn't pay any special attention to her; she was just like anyone else.  
  
"Forget it." Tenten said with a sigh, as she realized that he didn't get what she was trying to say. "Night." She said as she departed from his bed and ruffled his hair as she passed.  
  
*What a weird girl . . .* Gaara let the thought drift through his mind before he went back to staring at the moon through the glass door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Orochimaru, you're men better not fail."  
  
"Of course they won't, I'll keep up my part of our pact . . . Soyako." Orochimaru replied to the man in front of him. The man was tall and adorned in the red and black cloak of the Akatsuki, along with the typical hat of the group. He face wasn't visible; hidden by the hat and large collar of the cloak.  
  
"I expect that they will bring the Uchiha back. The sound is a reliable village, is it not?"  
  
"Of course. We will both obtain what we want." Orochimaru replied confidently. "We will not lose; we cannot lose. Not as we are now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Yay! The plot unfolds!  
  
Sasuke and Kabuto: Where are we . . .?  
  
Sakura: NOOOO!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!  
  
Sasuke: *realizes* YES! I'm away from you two fan girls!!! FREE ATLAST!!! I'M KIDNAPPED!!! WHOO!!!  
  
Rurouni and Sakura: You may not be in the fic, but your still here in the author's room . . . Heh heh heh . . .  
  
Sasuke: O_______O  
  
Kabuto: *backs away slowly* Your on your own . . .  
  
Sasuke: *as he is being glomped, stroked, and huggled* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kabuto: *hiding behind desk* See you all next chapter! Hopefully Rurouni will write it soon so she won't notice me . . . _;;  
  
Sasuke: Kabuto!!! Save me!!!! HAVE MERCY!!!!! *Is dragged back by the two rabid fan girls* 


	16. Death of the Dream

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Here we are, chapter 16!  
  
Sasuke: *STILL on the leash and is being glomped by Sakura* -_________-; Stupid fic.  
  
Sakura: *Snuggles* Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun! Your so kawaii!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: *to Kabuto* Help me for Hokage's sake!!!!  
  
Kabuto: Sakura, let go of Sasuke.  
  
Sakura: *wraps arms around Sasuke protectively* Mine! No one can separate us! *HISSSSSSSSS*  
  
Kabuto: Ok. I tried. *Walks away to other side of the room*  
  
Sasuke: KABUTO!!!!! COME BACK AND SAVE ME FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kabuto: *hums*  
  
Rurouni: ^__________^ R+R!!!! *Continues to try to improve writing skills* Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Gaara: *Looks into room through window* -__- Idiots.  
  
Chapter 16: Death of the Dream  
  
Pain shot throughout his body, as it burned and gnawed at his limbs. The world was enveloped in darkness, but slowly the light burned away its edges until he could see his surrounding. His head spun for a bit, but then cleared and he got his first look of where he was. It was dark, and he was lying on a patch of grass. Since it was dark, it was hard to see, and he used more caution. As head tried to sit up, he was immediately yanked back down. He then realized he was shackled to the tree behind him by his ankles, wrists, and neck.  
  
*Damn . . .* He cursed.  
  
"Something wrong Uchiha?" Orochimaru sarcastically sneered. Sasuke looked upwards to face the serpent-like man.  
  
*Where the hell am I?!*  
  
"You look surprised, didn't expect to see me hm?" Orochimaru continued to taunt, thoroughly enjoying bothering the younger of the Uchiha brothers.  
  
"Where am I? What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke growled back angrily.  
  
"You and your brother are of interest to us, that's all you need to know." Sasuke turned to see where the voice had come from. Another man stepped into the clearing and joined Orochimaru.  
  
"My name is Soyako; I am the leader of the Akatsuki." The man continued. He then turned to Orochimaru. "You've done as you said. Good. You already know what to do, so hurry up and do it." he said before turning away to leave again.  
  
"Of course." Orochimaru said as Soyako departed. "Tayuya!" Responding to his master called, the two headed sound nin leapt to his master's side.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned.  
  
"Take him," Orochimaru pointed to Sasuke "and beat him until he's unconscious again. And then put these in him." He then tossed two Kokudo towards Tayuya. His minion caught them, and then replied  
  
"Sure thing boss." He then yanked the chains holding Sasuke out of the tree, and dragged the raven-haired boy farther away from the nearby Sound camp. Sasuke tried to free himself from Tayuya's grasp, but was too exhausted to put up a fight. He glared back at the leader of the sound, boring holes into his scalp. The Sound and Akatsuki had formed an alliance? Why the hell did they want him and that serpent Itachi?! Before he could continue to mentally complain and question, Tayuya threw him onto the ground.  
  
"Stupid brat, wasting my time." He mumbled as he yanked out a kunai from his holster. "If you don't wanna suffer, then you better hope you faint fast." He said as he thrust the throwing knife into Sasuke's flesh, and then ripped it out again, digging deep into the flesh. Sasuke flinched as the kunai sank into his flesh again. The blows kept coming, wounds appearing all over his body with each strike of the weapon. It seemed to continue for hours, until the world around him spun and the clouds twisted and became one with the sky. As blood dripped into his eyes tainting the world crimson, he faded away from consciousness and slipped into the depths of oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Finally." the two-headed blond mumbled under his breath as the raved haired boy's eyes rolled back into his head. He then pulled out the two Kokudo and buried them in the boy's flesh. He then took hold of the boy by the neck, and dragged him back towards the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ino crawled out of bed and stretched. After emitting a huge yawn, she turned to her roommate.  
  
"Shikamaru! Get up you lazy bum!" She growled to him in her usual fashion. Shikamaru opened one of his eyes and rolled over.  
  
"Go away Ino." He mumbled before burrowing under the covers so that she couldn't yell in his ear.  
  
"SHIKAMARU!!!! GET UP!!!!" Ino persisted. She then stomped over to his bed and tore the blankets off of him. She then yanked him bodily out of bed and onto the floor. He collided with the ground with a thud.  
  
"Owww . . . Ino!" He said annoyed.  
  
"'Bout time you got up! We have to go help look for Sasuke-kun!" The blond howled.  
  
"Fine, whatever . . ." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. After they both were dressed, they headed out to go join the others. Everyone else was already there waiting for them.  
  
"Alright," Kakashi began "now that everyone is here, we can start looking around town. Since you share rooms in pairs of two, you'll be paired up with your roommate. Since Both Lee and Temari's roommates are gone, you two will pair up. We'll meet back here at noon. Everyone got that?" The genin nodded in response.  
  
"Alright then. Seen you at noon." Kakashi concluded as he left the hotel to go look for the two raven-haired boys, shortly followed by the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenten stretched her arms as she and Gaara set out in search of their comrades.  
  
"Still tired?" Gaara questioned nonchalantly.  
  
"Ya, I don't usually don't stay up as late as last night. How do you manage?" She replied.  
  
"Sleep is just a waste of time." He stated.  
  
"You think so? I like sleeping, especially waking up. The feel of a fresh new say is great." Tenten said facing upwards towards the sky. Gaara scoffed, and continued to walk. They ended up looking in the main square. After awhile of looking in silence, Gaara spoke up.  
  
"Say something." He said.  
  
"What?" Tenten asked; thoroughly surprised.  
  
"It's to quite. Say something." Gaara elaborated.  
  
"Look who's talking." Tenten said amusedly. "Why don't you say something?"  
  
"Fine." Gaara said, wondering what to say. After pondering the idea for a moment, he said  
  
"What's your team like?" He said blandly.  
  
"My team? They're nice. Lee can be an idiot sometimes, but he has a good heart. Neji's a bit cold but he certainly gets the job done when it comes to battle. What about you? What's your team like?" Tenten questioned.  
  
"They're useless. I've never thought of myself as related to them anyways." Gaara replied.  
  
"I'm sure they're not that bad. Why don't you talk to them more?" Tenten suggested.  
  
"They just get in my way." Gaara stated blandly. Tenten shrugged her shoulders as they continued to look. It seemed pretty hopeless, and everyone knew deep inside themselves that they weren't going to find them. After another silence drifted through the air, Tenten decided to speak.  
  
"Say, Gaara?"  
  
"Hmn?" He replied.  
  
"Wanna eat lunch together? You eat alone when I'm not with you; you want company?" Tenten questioned trying to lift the sullen mood.  
  
*Company? Why would I want company? People just get in my way; they keep me from my purpose.* Gaara mentally growled. Nonetheless though, he replied  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Good." Tenten said smiling. His response had put her in a better mood. The rest of the morning drifted by quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Itachi coughed blood as he awoke.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Itachi cranked his head upwards at the familiar voice.  
  
"Kabuto?" He said surprised. The gray haired shinobi who was crouching in front of him replied  
  
"Ya, it's me. Be quiet, we're at a sound camp. I told them that I left because I was trying to capture you and you're brother. Soyako was skeptical, but Orochimaru believed me so they think I'm on their side. So don't act as though you know me well."  
  
"Sasuke? Is Sasuke here?" Itachi replied surprised at what he had been told.  
  
"Yes, he's at the other side of camp." Kabuto stated, and then turned as he heard another person approaching. Soyako appeared behind him, and looked down upon Itachi. He smirked as he noticed the Uchiha's groggy expression.  
  
"So your awake?" Soyako sneered, the words dripping with malice. "You wasted a lot of my time; don't even bother to think of doing something like that again. You're mine."  
  
Itachi looked upon him with malice in his own eyes, yet he still couldn't hide his surprise. It was the same man that he had seen; both when he had fallen unconscious and when he had awoken.  
  
"Who are you?!" The Uchiha barked at the other man.  
  
"My name is Soyako and I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, but such information isn't important to you." The Akatsuki leader replied mockingly. He then turned to Kabuto and growled  
  
"Lets go, Sound." He then departed with Kabuto close behind him. Itachi watched as they both headed towards the center of the camp.  
  
*Damn it, why does everything have to go wrong?! I hope everyone else is ok, Sasuke too . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naruto?" Neji asked as they searched the edge of the town.  
  
"Ya?" Naruto replied back.  
  
"I heard what you said about Hinata and yourself. Did you say that just because of what I told you?" Neji questioned.  
  
"Nope. I've liked Hinata for a while now; I just never knew she felt the same. That's why I was so surprised when you told me. Thanks Neji." Naruto said, complimenting his words with his trademark grin. Neji smiled and turned away. He was happy his cousin had found a good person, she was always so shy and reserved, and he was sure that if anyone could bring her out; it was Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
"So you're going out now?" Neji continued.  
  
"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. "I haven't talked to Hinata-chan since yesterday morning because of what happened to Sasuke and that other guy. I'm really looking forward to lunch so that I can meet up with her."  
  
"I'm glad for you two." Neji said smiling, though somehow felt jealous that Naruto and Hinata had found someone that they truly cared about. Neji had never had much mind for girls, and had never thought about love, let alone pursued anyone. Even though he never thought about such things, deep down he couldn't deny that he was a bit lonely. Like Hinata, he had also always been distant; he had never seen a need for people. Maybe it was time to open up . . .  
  
"Hey? Neji? Neeeeeeeeeejjjjjjjiiiiii!!!" Naruto howled.  
  
"What?" Neji shot back, his train of thought shattered.  
  
"Why'd you zone out all of a sudden?" Naruto questioned.  
  
"Oh that? Nothing, I was just thinking." Neji replied. The rest of the morning went by in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as she and Hinata walked along the beach in search of the two surviving Uchiha.  
  
"You ok Sakura?" Hinata said quietly, knowing how much pain Sakura must be in.  
  
"Ya . . . fine." The pink haired girl replied distantly. If only she had noticed . . . if only she had been strong enough . . . maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe Sasuke would still be here, and they wouldn't be out looking for him. Maybe . . .  
  
"You sure?" Hinata persisted.  
  
"Ya, I'm sure." Sakura said turning to Hinata wearing a forced smile.  
  
"I'm sure Sasuke-kun's ok." Hinata said, trying to cheer up her best friend. Hinata's efforts to try to cheer her up allowed Sakura to let a genuine smile slip onto her lips. Hinata was such a kind person; she was always there for others. If only people noticed her more.  
  
"Have you talked to Naruto since yesterday morning?" Sakura questioned, directing the conversation towards Hinata now. The Hyuga girl blushed deeply.  
  
"N-no . . ." She stated timidly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to see him at lunch. Congrats on becoming a couple!" Sakura said smiling widely. Hinata beamed back and giggled.  
  
*Ya . . . a couple. It really happened.* Hinata thought joyfully.  
  
"We'll need to head back soon." Hinata said looking up at the sky, now eager to return to the hotel.  
  
"Guess so . . ." Sakura said returning to her previous thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Temari-san?" Lee piped up.  
  
"Ya?" Temari said lazily.  
  
"Did you notice anything with Sasuke that was weird?" Lee asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, he was fine. I have no idea who could've kidnapped him." Temari replied.  
  
*We really have no idea . . .* Lee noted. Being a loyal person in general, he wanted to do everything in his power to help his friend, and that other man Itachi too. But nothing added up. They were completely lost.  
  
"I think Kakashi knows something about this that he isn't telling us." Temari said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lee asked curiously.  
  
"He never did say much about why that Itachi guy came with us, or why Kabuto showed up all of a sudden on our side. He's not telling us something, I'm sure of it." Temari elaborated. Lee pondered over her words, dissecting them. Then after assessing her idea, he replied  
  
"You have a point . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oy, Shino!" Kiba exclaimed. His companion turned to face him.  
  
"What is it? Find something?" Shino asked.  
  
"No, but it's time we should head back. It's already noon." Kiba said pointing to the sky. Akamaru barked in agreement.  
  
"Fine then. Lets head back." Shino said as he turned and headed in the direction of the hotel, followed by Kiba and Akamaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Hinata were the last to arrive back at the hotel. Sakura had wanted to make one final sweep before they returned, and Hinata obliged. Kakashi greeted them as they stepped inside.  
  
"Since neither of the Uchiha are here, I take it no one saw them." Kakashi said disappointedly, even though he had known this would happen. "Anyone find anything?" The genin shook their heads no. Kakashi wore a hopeful expression, even though he was actually worried. They had no lead whatsoever, even though he had an idea of who it could be. Konoha wasn't without it's own fair share of enemies.  
  
"Kabuto hasn't shown up either. Well anyways, you all go eat lunch and try to enjoy the rest of your day. All tell you if I find anything out."  
  
The genin obeyed Kakashi's orders, and trudged off to go eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: O__O That was my longest chapter ever. I'm in a writing mood. ^^;;  
  
Sasuke: -_____- Moron. Why'd I have to be in the same place with my brother and this weirdo *points to Kabuto*  
  
Kabuto: It's not that bad . . . ^^;; Uh, right? *Looks at Rurouni hopefully*  
  
Rurouni: *glomps Kabuto* You'll have to read and find out!  
  
Sasuke: Like we care . . .  
  
Sakura: Poor Sasuke-kun! ;_____; You'll be saved, I know you will!  
  
Kabuto: Hope you're enjoying the fic! See you in the next chapter!  
  
Gaara: *still staring in window* -____-; . . . *And I know these people . . .* 


	17. Blossom

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Hello and welcome to chapter 17! 17 chapters already, WHOO!!! And 150 reviews! 150 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! *Prances around in joy* A HUGE thanks to all who have reviewed; it's what keeps me going! ^___________^  
  
Kabuto and Sasuke: We know . . . *flashback*  
  
Rurouni: NEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! *Foams at mouth* MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!! *End of flashback*  
  
Kabuto and Sasuke: -_____-;;  
  
Sakura: R+R! Again, thanks to everyone who does. Now on to chapter 17! ^____________^  
  
Inner Sakura: And now on to more of Sasuke-kun and myself . . . BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: *looks at Sakura's smug expression* _ Ph34r (That's 'fear' in L33t speak) the fan girls . . .  
  
Rurouni and Sakura: ^^;;;  
  
Chapter 17: Blossom  
  
"Over here!" Tenten exclaimed as she gestured Gaara to join her at one of the tables. Gaara turned around and spotted the brown haired girl and walked over to the table she was sitting at. He placed his plate in front of himself and then sat down. Tenten had already gotten her meal and had started eating it.  
  
"It's too bad we couldn't find anything . . . I'm worried about Sasuke and that other guy; Itachi. I hope Kabuto-san will show up soon too. Maybe with some information on it, or, better yet, Sasuke and Itachi themselves." Tenten said while twirling her fork in her lunch.  
  
"It's not just them I'm worried about either, what if something happens to us? So many things could go wrong . . ." Tenten trailed off. Why did something have to go wrong when she was on vacation? Couldn't she just enjoy herself for once, if only for a little while?  
  
"I'll protect you." Gaara said swallowing a bite of hamburger. Tenten looked up from her plate surprised by her red headed companion's comment.  
  
"Huh?" She questioned.  
  
"Don't worry about getting kidnapped; I'll protect you." He elaborated blandly and without emotion. Tenten blinked.  
  
*Is Gaara worried about me? GAARA?!* The thought seemed absurd. Gaara didn't care about anyone; on the contrary, he was more likely to care about people dieing. Why had he told her he'd protect her? It was almost cute the way he was worried . . . she stretched across the table and pecked him on the lips before retreating back into her own seat. When she looked at him again, she met with his shocked and confused expression.  
  
"What's wrong? Haven't you ever been kissed before?" She questioned jokingly. Gaara continued to stare at her blankly. Tenten sighed and laughed.  
  
"I meant thanks, Gaara. Thanks for protecting me." She explained.  
  
"Than why didn't you just say that?!" Gaara said, truly not knowing the answer.  
  
*Why did she do something like that? How completely unreasonable. Tenten usually knows what she should do in situations.*  
  
Tenten giggled again before replying, "Maybe I just like to mess with you. I don't know! Have you never really been kissed before?"  
  
"Of course not!" Gaara shot back as if it were an accusation.  
  
*Why would I have bothered to be kissed by some dumb girl? Of course I've never been kissed before!*  
  
"Then I'm proud to be your first kiss." Tenten replied in a joyful, joking mood. Gaara could act so weird at times. The sand nin continued to watch her like she had gone mad, and she sighed before continuing.  
  
"Aww, Gaara! I'm not that bad, am I?" She concluded before taking another bite of her meal. Gaara jolted from his dumbstruck stage; stupid weird girl. They ate the rest of their lunches in silence as time wasted away.  
  
(Bah! It seems re-used. Oh well, it has to be that way. Stupid previous chapters.  
  
Sasuke: Baka, you're the one who wrote them!  
  
Rurouni: ^^;; Leave me alone . . .)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kabuto sat next to a fire as he ate his lunch. He turned his head as he noticed Tayuya approaching with Sasuke's limp form in tow.  
  
"Hey." Tayuya emotionlessly said to him. Kabuto raised his hand in response to let him know that he had heard. His eyes wandered to Sasuke's form dragging behind the two-headed blond. Tayuya walked up to a tree and flung to body against it. He the re-shackled him to the tree and walked over to the fire.  
  
"Haven't seen you in awhile. Where've you been?" The blond questioned.  
  
"Capturing him and his brother." Kabuto replied, and gestured to Sasuke.  
  
"You know what they want with them? You are Orochimaru's right hand man after all. It seems like a waste of time to me." Tayuya mumbled.  
  
"No, I don't know." Kabuto emotionlessly lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neji walked over to a table and sat down, eating in silence. His absence of a companion didn't go unnoticed however.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Temari asked, even though it sounded more like a statement.  
  
"Go ahead." Neji responded without looking up from his meal.  
  
"You sure are the quite one." Temari said as sat down and began to eat.  
  
"Your brother sure is hanging around Tenten a lot lately." Neji stated blandly.  
  
"Gaara? Ya, he is huh. Gaara's a weird guy. Screwed up from birth as I see it. But family is family." Temari finished with a sigh.  
  
"Does he like her?" Neji said, now curious. Why did these kinds of thoughts keep popping up in his mind?  
  
"Heck if I know. I'm not sure if Gaara's even capable of feelings besides hate." Temari said, twirling her fork in the air in a bored fashion. Neji mentally sighed.  
  
*Damn girls . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ino finally dragged Shikamaru to a table, and threw him into one of the seats.  
  
"Lazy bum, walk faster!" She barked at her teammate.  
  
"Geeze Ino, have mercy will you?" He replied. After they had both calmed down, he continued  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Huh?" Ino questioned.  
  
"I mean with Sasuke captured and all, how are you feeling?" Shikamaru explained. Ino let out a sigh. She had been trying to keep her mind off the problem, and Shikamaru just HAD to bring it up . . .  
  
"As fine as I can be I guess." She replied sadly. Shikamaru noticed her worried expression and knew he shouldn't have said what he did.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find him." He reassured her.  
  
"Ya . . ." Ino mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he spotted his girlfriend. Hinata turned and flushed a deep crimson, before walking over to him slowly.  
  
"H-hey N-Naruto-kun . . ." She spoke softly.  
  
"Lets eat together!" Naruto said as he gestured to a table and began to walk over to it. Hinata nodded and nervously followed looking around the room to see if anyone had noticed them. Once they had sat down at the table, Naruto was the first to speak.  
  
"Do you mind that I said we were a couple? I never really asked if that's what you wanted . . ." Naruto blushed.  
  
"No! I'm glad!" Hinata exclaimed rushed.  
  
"Then I'm glad that you are." Naruto said smiling. Hinata flushed even deeper.  
  
*Naruto-kun . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Itachi . . . you must hate me right now." Soyako mocked as he stood above his former minion. Itachi glared up at him with a burning hate ignited in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you do this?! Why me?!" Itachi growled at his capturer.  
  
"If you want to know so badly, then I will tell you." Soyako sneered demonically. "You are a Prodigy. At thirteen years you were already an Anbu caption. It's obvious I needed strong men for my association, and obtaining you would be all too simple. Your brother suits my needs as well, since he has your potential. The only thing in my way was your family and the Leaf. I used the Kokudo on you, and then forced you to destroy your clan so that they wouldn't search for you, and so the Leaf would believe you to be a murderer. I left your brother alive, and used you to feed his hate so that he could become a useful tool as well. I promised Orochimaru your brother's body once we have destroyed the hidden villages, and together we are unstoppable. I also used the Nine tails as a distraction to see how powerful your brother has become. While it may have use later, it would take to long to extract it from that boy now. Unfortunately, on a mission I had sent you on, one of the nins you were fighting hit you in the place where I embedded the Kokudo in you, and it came loose, giving you your freedom again. But that won't happen this time. The reign of the Hidden villages is over."  
  
Itachi paled at Soyako words as the gnawed at him like ice. This was why he had been captured, and his family murdered?! This was why his brother despised him?! THIS was done by such cruel and tainted hands . . . hands that were his own. He scowled at Soyako with the horrible realization.  
  
"What's wrong Uchiha? Rather that you didn't know now? As I have said; truth is suck a hideous creature . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lee knocked on the door to Kakashi's room. Temari's words had sunk in deep, and now he had to know what Kakashi was hiding. Kakashi and opened the door and was surprised to find Lee standing in front of him.  
  
"Lee! What's brings you here?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"What do you know about Sasuke?" Gai's favorite student questioned. Kakashi looked grave at his question, but knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid it.  
  
"Come in and I'll tell you." Kakashi said as he opened the door wider so Lee could get inside. Lee stepped inside the room, and was then followed by Kakashi. Kakashi sighed as Lee sat down on the couch and looked up at Kakashi expectantly.  
  
*I can't weasel my way out of this one . . .* Kakashi thought as he took a deep breath and told Lee everything he knew. About Itachi, Kabuto, and why they were really here in the first place. Lee's eyes grew wide and seemed to bulge out of his head when Kakashi had finished. He then stated distractedly  
  
"So . . . that's what we know . . .?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch, Tenten had gone into her room and lain down to watch TV. As the hours drifted by, it quickly became night. As she turned off the TV, she got up from here bed and headed towards the hotel door.  
  
*I need to clam my nerves. I think I'll take a walk . . .*  
  
It was a nice night out, and the fresh dusk air was refreshing. She walked away from the hotel into the nearby woods. The moon shone through the tree's leaves and lit the path she was on. Tenten let a sigh of relaxation escape from her lips as she eased into a comfortable mood. Suddenly she heard a movement in the nearby shrubbery. She whipped around and drew a kunai.  
  
"Who's there?" She questioned fearfully. A form leapt out from the trees and stabbed her shoulder as it passed. Tenten howled in pain and turned around to face the names sound nin. His comrade leapt from a tree branch and landed on her opposite side. (*Crosses fingers* First attempt at a fight!)  
  
"If it's a fight you want, then you got it!" Tenten exclaimed before she lunged at the nin in front of her, managing to slice through his stomach, but unable to make a critical wound. The other nin attacked as his comrade swerved to the side; as the nin charged Tenten he formed seals and used a fire jutsu, creating five balls of fire with shuriken inside. Tenten easily dodged them and flung her own kunai at her second opponent. She then swung around and punched her original opponent in the stomach where she had made his wound. As he flinched, she turned around to face the other nin before he ran a katana through her right arm, and then another through her own stomach. Tenten's face paled as the blood drained from her face. She coughed blood as she looked upon the man's eyes; gleaming with the sight of victory. She crumpled to the ground helplessly as he ran the blade in her arm deeper into her flesh; pinning her to the tree behind her. He then yanked out the katana in her stomach and prepared for the final blow.  
  
"Die girl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Whaaaa!!! Poor Tenten! ;_____;  
  
Sakura: Nooo!!! *glomps Sasuke* They can't take my friends away from me!  
  
Sasuke: -_-; . . .  
  
Kabuto: Read the next chapter to find out what happens with everyone! See you then! ^__^ 


	18. Broken Mask

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Well here it is, chapter 18! getting close to the end of the fic . . . But then, I already have a sequel planned, so it doesn't really matter. ^^;;  
  
Sasuke: You even have the title done . . . you obsessed weirdo.  
  
Rurouni: Writing is fun . . . *_________*  
  
Kabuto: _ Ok then . . . By the way, since Rurouni is mental she has messed up the amount of time Itachi has lost his memory over twice.  
  
Rurouni: Ok, since it's a year later, he can't remember the past . . . four years! Yes, Itachi has lost his memory of the last four years. (Even though he remembers it now . . . ^^;;) Well, thats cleared up now. And a shout out to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
Sasuke: *forced to read list* Reviewers like - Red Cell, NomiYukii, (I know them, so they kind of have to be here. ^^;; But anyways, read their fics!!!) Wormkaizer, oOoShortayoOo, Uozumi, Akiyama Sagara, Rednal29, KonohaNinja, sunnybunny7, wild-filly, and all the other reviewers that I can't say because there are too many. *drowns in reviews* Not to mention a shout out to all of the Otaku 4, for reviewing and screaming at me to write every time I talk to you guys. *cough* C.D. *cough*  
  
Rurouni: THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! ^______^ I never thought my fic would be this popular! *tears of joy*  
  
Sasuke: *huff, pant, huff* So many . . . reviews . . . O_o Baka *pant* Rurouni *huff*  
  
Rurouni: Well anyways, onto the fic! *strikes pose*  
  
Sasuke, Kabuto, and Sakura: -_-;;  
  
Sakura: Here it is! Chapter 18! R+R!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18: Broken Mask  
  
Tenten looked upwards at the man that was beginning to blur.  
  
*Not now, damn vision! Stay focused!*  
  
The man shifted the blade in his hand, trying to get a better hold. The kunai that Tenten had thrown had hit him in the right arm, but it wasn't to bad of a wound. Once he had got his grip, he drew the sword back and sung it at her head. The blade whistled as it sliced through the air.  
  
*Damn it, I don't want to die. Not like this . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gaara walked around the hotel lazily. It was bad enough that the sand had made him and Temari stay at Konoha for awhile to try to make peace between the two villages, but now he had been dragged off on this stupid vacation too.  
  
*Where is she?!*  
  
Gaara mentally howled. After dinner he had quickly become bored, and had begun to look for his roommate.  
  
*She'll have something to do . . .*  
  
After searching all of the hotel, he finally concluded that she must be outside in the village. He then heaved a huge sigh and walked out the glass hotel doors to go find the leaf genin.  
  
*So annoying.*  
  
As Gaara walked, he could here a strange sound coming from the woods. Turning his head in the direction, his nose was tingled with the faint scent of blood. Intrigued by the misplaced, yet familiar scent, he turned and headed towards the woods. As he walked along a worn path, he suddenly noticed three figures in the distance. They were hard to make out at first, but he soon recognized one of them.  
  
*Tenten . . .?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A sharp scream from behind stopped the blade's progression. The man turned around only to be splattered with his newly fallen comrade's blood. The other mans corpse was unrecognizable, as it had been torn to pieces. The second man looked to find his comrades assailant, who was partially surrounded by sand, staring at to cadaver of his victim.  
  
"G-Gaara . . ." Tenten spoke weakly. Gaara turned to look at her. The living sound nin quickly turned to finish Tenten. At least he could do that before he died. But his blow aimed at her heart slipped and instead hit her near her collarbone. The sand had already encompassed the sound's body and then quickly destroyed him. Gaara walked over to Tenten, at bit of an accelerated pace. Once he stood above her he knelt down and looked her over. Once he had seen all of her wounds, he said  
  
"Why didn't you just fight them off?!" with slight annoyance in his voice. He waited, and when she only replied with labored breaths he spoke again.  
  
"You ok?" He questioned, with a hint of concern in his emotionless reply.  
  
"Gaara . . . thanks . . ." Tenten breathed before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Gaara looked at her fallen for a bit worried now. He scooped her up in his arms and walked hurriedly back to the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke awoke in a cold sweat. As his surroundings slowly came back into focus, he could feel the full extent of the burning pain searing throughout his body. The sky was dark, and it was obvious that it was night. He groaned as he lifted his head to meet blue eyes hiding behind glass.  
  
"You're finally up I see . . . " Kabuto said as he placed a canteen of water in front of the younger Uchiha's face. Sasuke sat up and gladly emptied the container.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned quizzically.  
  
"I couldn't just leave you here to die could I?" Kabuto replied, drinking from his own canteen. Sasuke sighed, contented with the former sound's answer.  
  
"How'd you know I was captured?" Sasuke then asked curiously this time.  
  
"I was with your brother when he was captured. He's here too." Kabuto replied. Sasuke wasn't too surprised at this.  
  
"Is anyone else here?" The raven-haired boy continued.  
  
"Nope. Just you, your brother, and me." Kabuto said muffled, taking in another gulp of the clear liquid.  
  
"That's good." Sasuke said, looking over in the direction of the sound camp. "So what do you plan to do?"  
  
"Soyako has been keeping a close watch on Itachi, and doesn't seem to trust the sound to well. Most of the time he has his own men on guard. But naturally, Orochimaru began to get worried that they still had an agreement, so tonight Soyako put me on shift to assure Orochimaru that the two groups are still on friendly terms." Kabuto informed.  
  
"So tonight's our best chance of getting out of here?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Yes. That's why it's such a good thing you woke up now." Kabuto verified. "The others fell asleep awhile ago, so all we have to do is get Itachi and go. Needless to say though, I've been under suspicion ever since I left for so long without notice or word. I believe Soyako of all people suspects me the most. Orochimaru has been a bit wary, but since I've served him so long he's erased most of the incident from his mind. But none-the-less, we're going to have to travel fast, because they're not going to believe my lies for a second time."  
  
"Why did you serve Orochimaru? I know you're originally from another village, but why him?" Sasuke questioned.  
  
"Same reason your brother served Soyako. I to had a Kokudo placed inside me, but unlike Itachi's, Orochimaru could activate it at will, so that if I ever disobeyed him he could control me directly. He seemed to find it easier if I worked of my own free will. But eventually I found it, and that's why I appeared at the leaf so suddenly without notice." Kabuto stated. Sasuke nodded silently. Kabuto then sat up.  
  
"We should go now. Come on." he said as he motioned Sasuke to follow as he headed towards the camp. Sasuke sighed, stood up, and followed the strange shinobi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortly after Gaara had reached the hotel, he had found Kakashi and the Jounin had rushed Tenten to the hospital; bringing Gaara along. After a bit of rapid work, the hospital staff had finally managed to stabilize Tenten's condition. Gaara walked into Tenten's room as Kakashi spoke with one of the doctors.  
  
"So, how is she?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"She should be fine now, but the wound in her stomach has ripped some of her organs. She should be fine, but there's still the possibility of death." The doctor replied. Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks." He said as the doctor left to go help with another patient.  
  
Kakashi walked inside Tenten's room to find Gaara staring at her pale form.  
  
"I'm going back to tell the other genin what's going on. Do you mind staying here until I get back?" Kakashi stated more than asked. Gaara nodded, and soon the door closed as Kakashi left the room, and the hospital. Gaara unstrapped his gourd so that he could sit, and then sat next to the bed, and placed his hands behind his head.  
  
*I shouldn't be worried, but still . . .*  
  
Gaara mentally trailed off as he quietly reflected. What was it about this one girl that made him care about her more? Was it that he spent more time with her? Was it that she allowed him to? Or was it because she accepted him . . . as a person . . . Gaara sighed brushed of his thoughts. He sat alone in the silent room, waiting for the Konoha genin to awake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Itachi groaned as Kabuto shook him awake. Having wounds of his own, courtesy of Soyako, waking up wasn't a pleasant experience.  
  
"What?" Itachi grumbled as he sat up, placing his hand on his aching head.  
  
"We have to go. Sasuke's already here." Kabuto said as he looked down upon the broken man. Itachi looked up to meet his younger brothers emotionless eyes.  
  
"Hey Sasuke . . . you ok?" he added.  
  
"Fine. Lets just go." Sasuke replied quickly, looking at Kabuto expectantly. Kabuto turned, ready to leave. Itachi sighed and stood up slowly on his weak legs.  
  
"Alright, lets go." He said as he brushed his hair out of his face. Kabuto nodded and the three of them took off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tayuya groaned as he awoke. He stretched as he stepped outside of his tent. Might as well bother that brat Kabuto.  
  
"What the?!" The two headed blond mumbled as he gapped at the empty shackles that had once held the older of the Uchiha. Kabuto was missing as well.  
  
"Son of a bitch . . ." He cursed as he ran to wake the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, that was mainly just two events, but oh well. ^^;;  
  
Sasuke: At least it's over . . . v_v;  
  
Kabuto: Well, hope you enjoyed it. See you all in the next chapter!  
  
Sakura: ^_^ Yep! *glomps Sasuke around the neck and gives the peace sign*  
  
Sasuke: -_-; Every single chapter . . . why me?!?!? 


	19. Flame

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Here it is, chapter 19!  
  
Sasuke: v_v You think that after 19 chapters I'd finally end . . . buy noooooooooo . . . ;_;  
  
Kabuto: Hope your enjoying it! The sequel will come out as soon as this fic finishes. The fic still has a ways though, so enjoy! ^_____^  
  
Sakura: *nods* Don't forget to R+R everyone! If it hasn't been burned into your minds perminatly by now!  
  
Rurouni: Also, about Tayuya - first off, the anime came out and we finally know the true color of his hair - grey! Yes, Tayuya has grey hair. Plus, his name isn't Tayuya, thats another of the sound four. ^^;; His real name is Sakon. Ok, so from now on he will be referred to as Sakon - which he is. ^^;;;  
  
Chapter 19: Flame  
  
Itachi plopped down on the cold ground and breathed heavily.  
  
"Ok . . . no further . . . we're staying here." Itachi panted as the others sat down besides him. They had gone a far way from the camp at a quick pace, but still safety was an absent comfort.  
  
"Fine." Kabuto said as he let himself fall onto his back with his arms flung outwards from his body. Sasuke yawned and slumped downwards. They were sitting in the middle of the abandoned Wave chuunin exam finals arena. It was built so for when the Island of the Waves became a powerful nation, a hidden village could be built faster and be ready for shinobi. But since the Wave country never grew, the idea was quickly abandoned and the arena forgotten. Sasuke now eyed the old walls, looking at the symbols of the villages painted onto them and aged like old tattoos, the paint running and the walls chipped and overgrown by shrubbery. Sasuke let out another yawn as he averted his gaze towards the sky and it's lantern like stars.  
  
"What was that?" Kabuto said as he rose from his laying position. Itachi and Sasuke perked up, also hearing the unusual sound. Suddenly a sharp, earsplitting sound reverberated throughout the arena. All three turned to face the source of the crash. Cloaked in shadow, Soyako emerged from the darkness followed by Orochimaru. A group of their men filled out from behind them, their weapons drawn. Sakon snarled and spat.  
  
"Kabuto you slimy bastard, how dare you betray us like this?!" He roared. Kabuto scowled back in return as Orochimaru looked on in disgust at his former right arm. Soyako chuckled to himself before he bellowed,  
  
"You fools. You've ruined enough. How could you Kabuto, and after we trusted you again? You should be more careful on who you put your trust in." Soyako directed the last sentence to Orochimaru, who looked away angrily at the thought of his foolishness. Kabuto spat back  
  
"I was never on your side you scum." he snarled.  
  
"Hmph. I guess it doesn't matter now anyways. You've all become useless now. You will die here." Soyako smirked. And then he lunged at his opponents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Temari sighed. After hearing about that Tenten girl, things had gone from bad to worse. Not only did she and Gaara have to stay in Konoha for a while to show the renewed peace between the Sand and the Leaf, but now they had been dragged on this stupid vacation, that didn't seem to be a true vacation at all. And furthermore, it's seems that girl that her brother had become fond of was likely to die now.  
  
*I just hope her death doesn't set him off . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Where . . . am I . . .?*  
  
The world was a muted haze as the dim light washed upon her eyes.  
  
*What happened . . . Gaara? . . . Gaara?!*  
  
The world came into focus as Tenten's weak orbs rested upon the sight of the red haired Sand shinobi. He was staring out the window while wearing a dazed look. Suddenly the night's events came flooding back into her mind, and with their coming they scrawled recognition upon her face.  
  
*I must be at the hospital . . . how long have I been here? Has Gaara waited all this time for me to awake?*  
  
"Hey . . ." Gaara quickly turned at face Tenten at the sound of her words, slightly surprised, as he had not expected her to awake so soon.  
  
"How long have I been out?" She continued.  
  
"About two hours." Gaara replied bluntly. After what seemed like a prolonged silence, he added, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm feeling better. I can see that my wounds have been stitched up." Tenten noted.  
  
"Good." Gaara said nonchalantly. After yet another silence, it was Tenten's turn to revive the conversation.  
  
"Gaara . . .?"  
  
"What?" Gaara replied, more so as a statement than a question.  
  
"Why did you wait here?" Tenten questioned curiously. Of all people, Gaara wasn't exactly the caring type.  
  
"Because Kakashi told me to." Gaara replied bluntly.  
  
"No, really." Tenten persisted "If you don't want to, you don't take orders. I know that much about you Gaara."  
  
"What?! Can't I wait here for you to at least wake up?! Don't want the monster around you tainting your air?! Though I suppose I'm the lesser of two evils, might as well have a monster save you from death than to die." Gaara suddenly snapped mockingly. Tenten looked at him surprised. For the first time since she had seen him, he looked upset.  
  
"No . . ." Tenten replied sluggishly and calmly. Gaara walked hastily towards the window and began to stare out its clear surface angrily. Like a caged bird looking out from its prison; only there for the enjoyment of others - never to be free.  
  
"I just wanted to know why someone like you would stay here and watch over me." Tenten said soothingly, yet hesitantly.  
  
"Someone like me . . ." Gaara seethed over the words, even more mockingly than his previous conviction.  
  
*Just like everyone else . . . I was a fool to think she was different . . .*  
  
"Ya . . . someone who pushes others away . . . I don't know what happened to you Gaara, but you can't let it rule you life. Just relax . . . I'm worried about you." Tenten said more sure of herself this time. Slowly raising herself from her bed, she slowly ambled over to where Gaara was standing. Not turning to look, Gaara scowled.  
  
"That's a lie . . ."  
  
"No, it's not." Tenten said confidently; reassuringly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder and joined him in watching the world through the thin glass. Gaara whipped his head around to look at her figure. She returned his gaze and smiled affectionately. By now it was early morning, and a soft rain fell upon the building. Returning her gaze to the gray haze of the village, Tenten continued.  
  
"Gaara, we're friends. You don't need to worry about keeping to yourself around me. You can trust me; I'm not going to betray you. It's true, I really didn't want to be with you at first, but now . . . you've let me see who you are, behind the mask of your pain, and I really like that person . . ." Tenten spoke quietly. "And even if you don't like who I am, that's fine. Because I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Why!" Gaara growled in a demanding tone. All of what she was saying was irrational and illogical. And though he fiercely wanted her to leave, he also desperately wanted her to stay.  
  
"Because that person . . ." Tenten smiled "I think I love him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he caught up to his girlfriend. Hinata, who had been talking with Sakura, turned around to face the anxious blond.  
  
"Naruto-kun! What's wrong?" Hinata questioned.  
  
"Did you hear? About Tenten I mean." Naruto panted.  
  
"Ya." Hinata said, lowering her gaze to study the floor. "I hope she'll be ok."  
  
"I hope they'll all be ok." Sakura added. Hinata and Naruto's eyes turned to look into hers, pity was written on both of their faces.  
  
"I'm sure that moron will be fine." Naruto said. Hinata sighed and added her own consoling.  
  
"I'm sure Sasuke will be fine." Naruto didn't miss the emphasis on the word Sasuke. He laughed nervously and took Hinata's hand in his. Accepting his apology, Hinata gratefully held the boy's hand.  
  
*Girls are scary . . .*  
  
Naruto noted his thoughts mentally.  
  
"Sasuke's strong. He can take care of himself." Hinata reassured.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sakura said while wearing a forced smile. "I'm sure he is fine."  
  
Content with Sakura's reply, the couple went to go eat ramen in the dinning room. As they left, they took Sakura's smile along with them.  
  
*Sasuke-kun . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was in the fight with his fifth opponent that he felt pain ripping him apart. Collapsing to the ground, Sasuke could feels his body burn with uncontrollable searing pain. Unconsciously, he screamed in his agony.  
  
"Sasuke?!" Itachi yelled as he felled another of the sound. Sasuke's opponent had strangely left, and was now moving towards Kabuto. Kabuto, who had also heard the scream now whipped around to steal a glance in Sasuke's direction. The realization was all too painfully clear.  
  
*The Kokudo!*  
  
Sasuke reeled on the ground as he slowly felt the power he had over his body slip away, and a strange force take hold of his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Whew, finally chapter 19 is done!  
  
Sasuke: Finally is right. Stupid fic, I can't believe you're actually making me read this trash.  
  
Rurouni: ^______^  
  
Sakura: It's not that bad! ^_^  
  
Kabuto: *sigh* v_v;  
  
Sakura: Anyways, hope you liked it! See you all in the next chapter! 


	20. Blood of my Blood, Sin of my Sin

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Wow . . . 20 chapters. I feel . . . special.  
  
Sasuke: More like space-al. Stop zoning out and introduce the chapter.  
  
Rurouni: 20 . . . chapters . . .  
  
Sakura: Uh, is she ok?  
  
Kabuto: v_v; *sigh* Anyways, here's chapter 20.  
  
Rurouni: 20 . . .  
  
Kabuto: V_V; Yes, 20. R+R, and I hope you enjoy it! ^^;;  
  
Sasuke: *drags Rurouni out of the way to a forgotten corner of the Author's room*  
  
Chapter 20: Blood of my Blood, Sin of my Sin.  
  
The waves of pain slowly left him, and his strength departed with it. Suddenly, he rose from the ground without willing himself too.  
  
*What the...?*  
  
He chuckled to himself as he heaved his form upwards. Throwing his head back, he broke into a maniacal grin.  
  
"Bastards...still tainting the air with your putrid breath? I will do this world a favor by ceasing your repulsive toxins from poisoning it further." And yet these words were not his own, even though he said them. He no longer had control over his being. Uchiha Sasuke had become a marionette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Neji!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the Hyuuga at the other end of the hall. When she caught up, she was breathing heavily, and it took her a few moments before she was able to speak again.  
  
"So...I guess we all heard about Tenten huh?"  
  
"I guess so." Neji replied nonchalantly.  
  
"I really want to go see her, but I know I can't. Hey, what are you doing up this early anyways? I mean, I couldn't sleep so..." Sakura trailed off, not wanting Neji to ask why she had trouble sleeping.  
  
"I always wake up early. Maybe you just haven't noticed it before." Neji replied only what was required of him. Sakura sighed heavily.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to talk to someone. You know, about what's going on. I've been so worried, and when I saw you I knew that you're always so distant, so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind talking, just to let things out for once." Neji listened silently. What she said was true; he had always been a distant person. But he didn't mind it. Much like Uchiha, he believed that people should keep to themselves, and not meddle in others affairs. Though of late he had to admit that being alone was becoming less and less of a welcome thought to him. It seemed the more he shrugged it off, the more it reared it's ugly head at him.  
  
"I suppose I just like to keep to myself. Being with people is fine sometimes, but I don't tend to like being around them too much." Neji concluded after his own mental assessment.  
  
"I see." Sakura noted thoughtfully. "Well anyways, me and the others are always there for you if you need us." Neji nodded, and then Sakura departed to hopefully find someone else to share her feelings with.  
  
*I know you guys are there for me...but still, is this not my destiny to be alone?*  
  
Neji sighed, yet again brushing off his inner struggle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Itachi yelled from across the exam arena. Yet even though his younger brother heard him, he could not respond.  
  
"Don't bother Itachi." The older Uchiha averted his gaze from Sasuke to Kabuto.  
  
"What?" Itachi questioned; obviously confused.  
  
"You can't do anything. They put a Kokudo in him. Sasuke's being possessed by Soyako and Orochimaru." Kabuto explained. Itachi was dumbstruck. How many more people were they going to do this to?!  
  
"How do we stop it?" He yelled back to the sound traitor. Kabuto sighed before replying. He knew this wasn't going to go well, and he didn't like it at all either. But there was no other way. They didn't have a choice.  
  
"We don't." He replayed as calmly as he could. Itachi stared at him blankly. What the hell did he mean, 'we don't'?!  
  
"I'm not controlled anymore am I!? So we can stop it!" Kabuto sighed again. The Sound and Akatsuki members were diminishing, and it was obvious that both of their leaders were getting impatient for victory.  
  
"You were lucky Itachi. You were hit in the exact place where they put it inside of you and were freed of it. But that's not going to happen with Sasuke. We have no idea where it is, and we would have to rip him apart before we ever found it. You have to understand Itachi, there's nothing we can do. The only way we can save you brother is...to kill him."  
  
Itachi stood frozen for a minute. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not again. Of his own free will, he now had to kill the only family he had left?! Bullshit! There had to be another way...yet even as he thought it, he knew he was only denying the truth. When he returned his gaze to the place where Sasuke was, he found the spot empty.  
  
Whipping around in every direction, he only had a second to dodge the attack at his heart, hitting him in the left shoulder instead. As he turned to face his attacker, to his horror he saw in him his younger brother. And he knew...knew there was nothing else that could be done. And even though it hurt so much, he couldn't do a thing. His brother was the only person left he could relate to. He was the blood of his blood, sin of his sin. And even though Sasuke despised him now, it didn't matter. As long as he still had someone; as long as he still hadn't lost everything.  
  
"Itachi! Kill him!" Kabuto yelled as he struggled with an Akatsuki member in battle. "If not for yourself, than for him! Just do it while you have the chance!"  
  
*Even if he dies...being controlled is no way to live...*  
  
Itachi tried to stay true to his thoughts. For Sasuke's eyes betrayed the illusion. It was also obvious that while he had not been able to see anything that went on while he was being controlled, Sasuke could see everything that was going on.  
  
*I have no choice...*  
  
And it was with that thought in mind, that Itachi plunged his katana through his brother's heart and out his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gaara stood rooted to the ground.  
  
*Wha...What?!*  
  
"I love you Gaara." Tenten repeated. But it was impossible. How could he, being what has was, be cared for by another being? How could another being love him?!  
  
"I...don't understand." He admitted. "You can't love me. You're - you're just lying so you can use me like your pet. So that Konoha can use me as their weapon." He hissed. It just couldn't be true; he was a hated monster that lived for himself. Period.  
  
"I can, and I do. Just because of what has happened in your life, doesn't mean that you have to live as they wish you too. You're not their weapon; you're a person! But only you can decide how you want to live - as their tool, or as yourself." Tenten finished quietly, and sighed before continuing.  
  
"I understand...if you don't share my feelings; but no matter what, I'll always be there for you. I'll always be your friend..." Tenten trailed of before closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Gaara's neck. The sand shinobi was still in utter shock. How was it possible? But before he could ponder this, the part of him that had wanted her to stay took over. And he knew what she meant to him.  
  
"I...I love you too." Gaara stuttered, wondering if she would hold to what she had just said. Tenten pulled away from him for a moment to look into his eyes. Returning her gaze, he smiled weakly, but truly. In turn, she returned his smile with her own affectionate one, and returned to resting her head on his shoulder and snuggled against his neck.  
  
"You should go lay down." Gaara said robotically, yet with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"I will. But I'm going to watch the sunrise with you here fist." Was her reply. And for the rest of the morning that stood in silence, knowing that one bird had freed another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His eyes grew wide as blood slipped from his lips and down to the floor. He weakly touched the blade in his chest before collapsing to the ground; facing towards the sky. The last thing he saw was the stars splashed across the endless blanket of sky, and then the darkness took him. And Uchiha Sasuke's eyes closed, and embraced oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: ;_________; NOOOO!!!! *Dies of what she wrote*  
  
Sasuke: O_ *twitch* WTH?! I die?!?! What do you mean I die?!?!  
  
Sakura: O_O...no...way...  
  
Kabuto: Well, you'll have to read to find out what happens. Read chapter 21 for the answers to your questions!!! Until then, hope you liked the chapter. 


	21. Storm

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Ah, here we are. Chapter 21! ^__^  
  
Sasuke: *sigh* *tries to remember the fic is almost over*  
  
Sakura: Sasuke...kun...*traumatized*  
  
Kabuto: Well, onto the chapter. R+R as always, and I hope you like it. ^^  
  
Chapter 21: Storm  
  
As the last of the Sound and Akatsuki fell, the leaders of the two groups stepped forward to finish what they had started. Itachi and Kabuto turned to face their final opponents.  
  
"So it has come to this..." Soyako said, standing to face Itachi. Unable to control his rage for the man who had destroyed his life any longer, he leapt at Soyako and engaged battle. Orochimaru and Kabuto took the hit and master and subordinate joined their own battle.  
  
"Kabuto, if you side with the Sound now and kill Itachi, I'll forgive you for what you've done." Orochimaru barked out between blows.  
  
"I'd rather die." Kabuto scoffed back.  
  
"Hmph. Then I will grant your wish..." Orochimaru spoke back as the battle continued on.  
  
---------  
  
It had been what seemed like hours before exhaustion began to take over. Kabuto had taken a hit in his left leg, but he was holding up, as were the other three with their multitude of injuries. Panting, Itachi lunged at Soyako and hit him to the left of his stomach; missing his original target. By now that sparks from the blades clashing together and the leaves lying upon the ground had begun to mix and create small fires. Barrels of oil for fires left from a previous stay of the Sound were becoming an object of worry, yet none of the four had time to truly think on that matter.  
  
As Orochimaru continued to fight Kabuto, he could tell that the situation wasn't turning out in his favor. Getting worried, he began to look for openings to evade attacks rather than deal them out. For a moment Kabuto's head turned and his eye's captured Itachi's form. He had stopped to regain his composure for another attack; but Soyako's form was moving quickly - his blade aimed at the last Uchiha's heart.  
  
*Damn!*  
  
Kabuto leapt away from Orochimaru and towards the two Akatsuki. As Itachi raised his head to find his opponent again, he realized his situation all too late. But before the blade sank into his flesh, it collided instead with Kabuto's stomach. He had been hit with the blunt (side without blade) of the sword because of the angel he had come in, but the force of the attack threw him backwards against the wall of the arena. He hit the ground with a loud thud - unconscious.  
  
Orochimaru, seeing his window of escape, leapt out of the arena and away from the battle.  
  
*Weak fool.*  
  
Soyako mentally cursed as he turned to face Itachi again.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me now..."  
  
Moving his hands fluently, he formed the seals to his jutsu. Upon completion a tremor surged through the ground, and instantaneously split apart into sections connected by crevasses in the broken earth. The barrels of oil and burning brush plummeted into the multitude of abysses. Explosions of fire emitted from the gaps in the earth as the fire raged towards the sky.  
  
Itachi smirked with the anticipation to destroy his foe.  
  
"Perfect. Just where you belong. In hell." Itachi leaped over one of the crevasses to the one where Soyako stood. Staring at each other with malice for only a moment, they then ran forwards to destroy the last of their foes. Soyako thrust his sword at Itachi's right leg, hoping to cease his quick movement, but missed and sliced through the air instead, receiving a sharp blow in the shoulder as his punishment. Turning around again he dove at Itachi's stomach and this time his attempts were rewarded; yet his blow was not fatal. Flinching from his new and previous wounds, Itachi knew that he couldn't keep up at this pace much long.  
  
*I have to end it now...*  
  
Soyako had landed on a piece of land opposite to him. As they stared at each other through the flames, all the hate and pain Itachi carried swelled inside him and he was overcome with rage. Both men left the ground at the same time, their intent fatal. But it was Itachi's blow that hit first - and as Soyako's body reached the other piece of land, he dropped his sword and his dying body flew off the ground and into the flame, and it devoured him.  
  
---------  
  
Itachi panted as he watched Soyako's demise in the flames. But by now, the blood of the corpses that had fallen into the splits in the earth had suffocated the flames as did water, and they had begun to burn lower. Exhausted, Itachi turned to face the sky as the sun rose. It was dawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ino and Shikamaru walked along the beach quietly. Both of them had decided to go for a walk to collect their feelings, and they simply enjoyed their silent company. Shikamaru turned to face the rising sun.  
  
"Nice sunrise." He commented.  
  
"Ya." Ino replied taking his hand in hers. He looked from Ino to his hand before he returned the gesture.  
  
"Sure is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: That was one short chapter, but it had to be so.  
  
Sasuke: Stupid brother, gets to kill Soyako. *Pouts*  
  
Kabuto: The next chapter will be the last one. But don't worry! The sequel will be up soon after!  
  
Sasuke: And they would care about this, why?  
  
Rurouni: Because...they uh...do. ^^;; See you all next chapter! 


	22. Red Dawn

Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: Well here we are. Chapter 22.  
  
Kabuto: It's been weird. It's been insane. And It's been great.  
  
Sakura: I Hope you liked the fic!!!  
  
Sasuke: Ya, whatever...  
  
Kabuto: Here it is. Chapter 22. And just incase the phrase isn't in your nightmares yet, don't forget to R+R.  
  
Chapter 22: Red Dawn  
  
Silence. The only thing he could hear was his own heavy breathing.  
  
*Did I...die? He killed me...*  
  
Opening his eyes, the sun that the light of the new day burned fiercely, and he quickly shut them again. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again to find that something was coming towards him. After a few moments, the figure was standing above him clutching his side. Sasuke cocked his head upwards so that he could better identify the figure.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Kabuto said as he looked down at the weakened genin.  
  
"I remembered when I told Itachi to kill you, that they put two Kokudo inside of you. Sakon told me that one of them would prevent you from dying, so that if they needed too they could use you as their weapon. They didn't expect us to attack you though, so they didn't think about the possibility of you being unable to continue fighting." After his explanation, Kabuto added, "How're you feeling?"  
  
"As good as I can when I had a sword ran through me." Sasuke replied. Kabuto chuckled nervously and scratched his head.  
  
"Anyways, just remember it was Itachi who did that, not me. Anyways, you'll be fine. Once we get back to the village I can heal you, and then we can take both of the Kokudo out of you. You'll be fine." Kabuto finished before turning to Itachi, who was still looking at the sky.  
  
"Well we've gained but we've lost in the process. A red dawn if you know what I mean." Kabuto said to himself.  
  
"Oy! Itachi!" He then yelled. Itachi whipped around to face the source of the voice, quite surprised. His eyes were greeted by Kabuto waving to him and Sasuke, who by now had managed to get into a sitting position. But only one of the two people truly surprised him.  
  
"Sa...Sasuke?" Itachi stammered in pure confusion. It was impossible, he had killed him. He felt the blade pierce through his heart, and saw it rip out of his back.  
  
"Hi." Sasuke said as he looked upwards to see his older brother. After a prolonged silence he added. "Are you...you know...ok?"  
  
"Fine." Itachi said smiling. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stuffed her items into her suitcase. Kakashi had gone back to the hospital and had been told that Tenten would be fine, and was well enough to go back to Konoha on the plane. So naturally they were leaving.  
  
*Sasuke-kun...everyone thinks you and the others are dead...I know it's extremely likely, but still...I still want to hold on. I still want to hope.*  
  
Zipping up her suitcase, she checked around the room to make sure she had gotten all of her belongings. Assured that she had everything, she headed out into the hallway, only too be greeted by Hinata who rushed up to her.  
  
"Hinata! What is it?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Sakura!" Hinata panted as she caught her breath. "Sasuke...he's ok."  
  
--------  
  
Itachi, Sasuke, and Kabuto had gotten back to the hotel around noon. After explaining everything to Kakashi, the Jounin took the three to the hospital. Itachi and Kabuto's wounds wouldn't take much time to heal, but Sasuke's more severe wound could take awhile. After having Hinata pack up Sasuke's possessions (which wasn't much), everyone left for the airport. Tenten, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kabuto were already inside the plane in the hospital section when they arrived. Sakura must've asked Kakashi a trillion times to go see Sasuke, and each time he would had to remind her that she couldn't.  
  
The flight back was a quiet one. No one spoke with the exception of Naruto, badgering everyone for ramen. When they reached Konoha, everyone let out a sigh of relief. They were finally home.  
  
"Sasuke, Tenten, and the others will be taken to the hospital immediately. Visitors will not be allowed." Kakashi explained. He could almost feel Sakura's depression among the group of students. Gaara didn't look too happy about the notion either. Kakashi let out a sigh as he led the group of shinobi out of the building after they had gotten their luggage. Couldn't these people ever appreciate what they had? As they stepped out into the fresh afternoon air, Kakashi took in a deep breath, and then let it go.  
  
"Well, I need to go return Tsunade-sama's credit card before she decides to cancel the bookstore's supply of Make out Paradise."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. After everything, he was still the same old Kakashi...  
  
"So," Kakashi added. "Have a good vacation?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rurouni: And that's a wrap.  
  
Sasuke: Yet again short, but it's FINALLY over! WHOO!!!  
  
Kabuto: We'll be writing the sequel A.S.A.P. ^^  
  
Sasuke: Damn...  
  
Sakura: We hope you enjoyed the fic! Thank you all!!! Especially those of you who reviewed!!!  
  
Rurouni: Well everyone, see you in the sequel! ^_____^ 


End file.
